A will to live
by EMO-tionP69
Summary: When naruto's friend sakura's parents allow Sakura to take naruto into there home to live, Naruto meets her brother and now his adoptive brother Sasuke and what happens when naruto's hormones over take him one night and has his way with a sleeping sasuke. Will Naruto be able to tell sasuke about his one night espada and the gift it left him with?YAOI CONTAIN LEMON IN LATER CHAPS!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: when naruto is taken in into his friends home he meets her and now his brother and series of events unfold which leaves naruto with child..how will he break the news to his new family.

Naruto stared in shock at the positive pregnancy test...

3 MONTHS AGO

Beep Beep Beep  
Click  
Naruto pressed the snooze button on the clock that has had the honor of being his wake up buddy for 6 years in a place that could be barely called a home, Naruto stared at the ceiling covered in brown stains from the time that pipe busted 2 years ago giving off a meldew smell now. Naruto sighed as his feet hit uneven and squeaky wooden floor, he walked over to his bathroom, if you can even call it that with a width ( not including the shower) that could only fit one person.  
' Yup this is the life' though naruto sarcastically ' well at least my life ' after answering the 'call of nature' and a quick shower naruto then preceded to the kitchen with an old rag the he found at the laundromat ( AN: my mom says that's what its called feel free to correct me ) wrapped around his feminine waist he once again made his least favorable ramen " shirmp" naruto said with an upturned nose. He wasn't able to get what he wanted because between bills,more bills, house nessesities, and food there just wasn't anyway he could afford it like they say beggers can't be choosers and while naruto wasn't a begger he most certainly didn't have the funds to be a chooser.  
After having a rather lonely breakfast naruto got dressed and made his way back to his room to get dressed for school, speaking of school on the first day naruto had come up with a rather convincing lie that his parents ( which he didn't have) where the owners of a big business and traveled a lot and that he lived in a high class area in a mansion, and when he was questioned about his clothing choice (which consisted of 4 outfits and a hoodie and each article of clothing had some type of defect be it a hole or one pants leg longer than the other) he would say his parents where teaching him a lesson of appreciation and get this no one question his story they just well went along with it, of course there where some who had there doubts and suspicions but with no proof to back it up they kept there mouths shut especially since naruto seemed like the happiest 14 year old on earth. Naruto slung a very worn backpack over his shoulder and looked into a cracked mirror and what he saw did not please him, he saw a face that could very easily pass off as a beautiful girl with peach colored soft plump lips and big ocean blue almond shaped eyes a small botton nose and long mid back length golden hair that he was now braiding into a fishtail braid (1) framed his face, ( he didn't have money to get it cut) a frown made way to his delicate face as he thought about how his hair only complimented his very feminine face. In his imaginations he was a hunk of sexy MANLY man with a lady attached to both arms strolling the beach or surfing the waves...a guy can dream right? Naruto sighed for the hundredth time this was the real world and a harsh one at that and made his way to school.  
NARUTO POV:

"Nioki unimo"  
" mumbles here"  
"Naruto uzumaki"  
"Um here" YUP thats me with the shaky small girly voice someday its going to get deep really deep, Yup there's denial there. I turn to a couple of bimbos talking, even though I don't talk much I still like to be on my up and ups on the gossip floating around the school even though at one point the gossip was about a girl who wore boys clothes and yea you guessed right they were talking about yours truly.  
"...yea I heard sakura they said he is going to have a big party for the new school year something about good luck Omg! and I heard he was a senior and sizzling hot soooo ya gonna go" said the blonde bimbo otherwise known as Ino.  
" you know I know right I seen him last year and he is supposed to be coming here and he is not a senior he is a junior his name is-" bimbo #2 sakura was cut off by bimbo #1  
" sakura don't ruin the surprise ill guess who he is on my own" Ino yelled without looking up from her texting.  
" yeah but just to let you know he is mine ...o and I got info that he is inviting the whole school! Here is his address" bimbo #2 gave bimbo #1 the address on a piece of paper and bimbo #1 balled it up and waved her cell in the air as if to say just text it.  
As class continued I began to think about the party, I mean I don't have anything else to do and I discretely pick up the balled up address and put it in my pocket.  
RING !  
Once class was over and done thank god! I began packing my books away when bimbo #2 comes up to me.  
"Heyyyy naru naru" I hate that nickname  
" how are you sakura" I answer with a smile. She then dragged me to the girls bathroom because despite her being a bimbo she is my friend some what.  
"Ok drop 'em" she says suddenly as soon as we enter the bathroom  
" huh?" Was my most intelligent response  
" drop your pants I don't have all day and stop freaking out cause you're in here I already kno you're a girl because there is no way in hell you're a boy you sound like a girl and look like one so drop you're pants" I began backing into the wall  
" u-umm sa-sakura I'm a boy I'm not lying I- whoa HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" sakura just smirked evilly and continued pulling my pants down and being the coward I was I just closed my eyes and prayed it would be over soon.  
"HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK YOU- YOU'RE A A BOY!" Sakura stared at me in shock  
" thanks captain obvious I already told you that" I said while pulling up my pants  
" I mean I know you told me but I mean look at you I mean your face is as pretty as mine you're hips are wider then mine come on naru naru you wouldn't believe it your self if you weren't yourself "  
" ok sakura that last bit confused me" she stares at me for a little bit then a creepy smile makes way on her pretty face  
" ya know naru naru I got an idea" she says in a sing song voice that is starting to creep me out  
" you're coming to that party with me"  
" ok I guess"  
" naru naru" she sing song seductively And I pushed myself up against the wall.  
" I wanna get naked" she whispered in my ear and licked it.  
I moved aside in disgust while wiping my ear vigorously  
"Ewww sakura come on" I yelled  
" yayyyyy" she squealed and I looked in confusion, sakura saw the look and returned it with her own look of suspicion  
" you are gay right" she said slowly  
" yeah" I replied just as slowly while backing away as if I was encountered with and unstable wild animal, I always knew what my sexuality was every since I was 10 I mean what girl would want a boy that looks like a girl unless you're a lesbo with a fetish. She smirked " naru naru I wanna buy you ramen" she said in a baby voice as she squeezed my cheeks and I rolled my eyes because the only time she want to buy me ramen is when she wants something.

" whats the catch" I eyed her suspiciously

"Weeelllllllll youuuu have to !" (Go with me to the party dressed as a girl) and my answer was:

" no" I said without hesitation

" but naru naru I don't want to go with Ino I mean she is cool and all but you're prettier then her by a long shot and if I dare say you might be prettier than me but I'm not gonna say that because of something called human pride and we wouldn't want the green monster called jealously to come out and bite...hey naru naru you're really short what are you like 5 '4 "

" 5'5" I corrected quickly if anything I hated my shortness While trying to ease my way out of the bathroom and sakura's pink heels of death (stelletos) clicked as she moved in front of me.  
" come on sakura we gotta go we already missed half of this period" I yelled quickly becoming irritated.  
" NO WE ARE NOT LEAVING-"  
" SHHHHHHH do you want the princible to find us" I whisper/yell.  
She pouted "come with me to the party"  
" I don't have anything to wear"  
" ill give you something"  
" sakura you only have girl clothes"  
" ok where were you during the whole convo" she ask calmly  
" here where else" I say smoothly  
" NARUTO UZMEKI-"  
" Uzumaki" I corrected calmly  
" I DON'T CARE YOU ARE GOING TO THIS PARTY DRESSED LIKE A GIRL AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY SO MEET ME AT MY CAR AFTER SCHOOL SO WE CAN GO SHOPPING AND BE BEST FRIENDS AND THEN GO BACK TO YOU'RE MANSION..pause...you don't have a mansion do you... I saw you walking and decided to stalk you and...sigh...naru naru you could've told me you needed help" she said softly and I froze.

" I don't need help or pity sakura not everyone can live the dream ok" and let me tell ya sakura was living the dream her dad was the best docter in the country and her mom was a well known clothing designer.  
" well guess what naru naru I didn't here anything you said- there goes the lunch bell let's go eat and I have a surprise for ya." She squeals. Well my fate was sealed as annoying as sakura was she was also very determined about everything with the exception of schoolwork and homework, so I just followed while she bounced around excitedly which means what she wanted to show me was amazing, I was starting to get alittle excited myself. As we walked to the car she put a blindfold over my eyes.  
" buckle up girlfriend your gonna love this surprise" I just rolled my eyes beneath the blindfold. After ride for about well I don't know I was sleep we stop  
"naru naru this is your new home" she yelled and yanked off the blindfold.  
"Umm sakura this is your house" I say uncertainly hoping that she didn't suddenly snap and go insane like I always thought she would every since we meet on the first day of middle school.  
" I know I got my parents to adopt you well not adopt but take you in as my new sister so now you have no choice but to come to the party and dress like a girl o and don't worry about my parents my mom is in Paris and my dad is in India but my bother is here." She explains with a big smile.  
"Umm wow umm I don't know what to say I mean-"  
" naruto please don't do the whole o god thanks so much and the waterworks because I just fixed my make-up so just act like you've been living here for years o and I got you a new well everything" she smiled showing her pearly whites and I was still frozen but didn't want to make anything ackward so I just went with the flow and got out the car still waiting for her to yell April fools or just kidding but she never did.  
" I love you sakura" I said out of the blue  
"Aww SIS naru naru i love you to" and I hugged her and cried on her shoulder because despite what she said about keeping it cool I just couldn't after all the years of struggling on my own now I had a place where I could rest easy and know that when I woke up it would be in a home A HOME and I mean a real home like I always dreamed about like in the magazines and pretty soon bimbo #2 sakura was crying to until the moment got ruined when her phone went off, she sigh and wiped her eyes thus messing up her make-up more. She looked at the iPhone click her tongue and rolled her eyes.  
" WHAT!" she answered aggressively and I backed up for good measure better to be safe than sorry because I swear this girl is bi- polar.  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE HUNGRY IF I RECALL THERE IS A GOOD WORKING FRIDGE AND YOU HAVE ARMS AND LEGS...OOOOO PLEASE DON'T EVEN TRY TO GUILT TRIP ME...WHAT EVER FINNNNNNE...you suck up...yea I'm actually in front of the house now...WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT'S WHY YOU CAN HEAR ME WAY OUTSIDE ...YA KNOW WHAT YOU BLEW IT DON'T EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND I'M MAKING YOU ANY- ...HELLO...hello...he...just Hung up on me " She turned to me with a sweet smile that I sensed was holding back her true frustration "ok naru naru you ready" she said in a super sweet voice.

" you know I can just stay out here until you Ummm you know straighten things out in there" I say pointing my thumb to the door and she begins rubbing my hair as if its soothing her.  
"No that's ok naru naru because if I go in there then i will kill someone and then go to jail for life and won't be able to love you my dear sister"  
"Ok well I guess I'm ready" I say  
" well then follow me o and my brother kinda broke his leg while playing soccer and now he acts as though he is paralysed so let's go" she said as she unlocked the door to her very modern brick house and to say it was beautiful would be an understatement. Once I walked in it wasn't hard to figure out who designed the place I'm sure it was her mother the living room was monochrome coloring and very chic with a huge HTC flat screen that seemed to have a violent videogame on pause and a artificial fireplace underneath the TV and it had lovely black carpet with different shaped white circles and three loveseats and a L shaped couch but all good things must come to an end as my observing was cut short.  
" FUCK my dog are barking I swear heels are pretty but they hurt like a bitch well ya know what they say beauty hurts" sakura says and then I hear a deep voice from the kitchen say  
" sakura what you have isn't beauty its what you call trying and yes for you trying hurts" sakura rolled her eyes

" o shut up you're just mad because you're lazy ass had to make you're own sandwich, come on naru naru I'm hungry" sakura lead me into the kitchen and what I saw there made my heart jump or stop. He was beautiful with dark stormy eyes and ivory pale non- blemished skin pale pink kissable lips and hair so black it shined blue he was tall about 6 feet muscular and lean he was like my...snow white or maybe an angel.  
" naru naru meet you're new brother sasuke uchiha" sakura introduced and this my fellow readers is where the my story began to unfold._  
(1) a fishtail braid is...well..LOOK IT UP ON GOOGLE! cuz its hard to explain  
* long outdrawn silence*  
Naruto: that...SUCKED

Never2late2luv: ( burst into anime tears) gah! I know ( ducks behind a chair as I get ruthlessly flamed ) * innocent face* but I'm trying

Sasuke: why does she look constipated?

Never2late2luv: anime freeze *  
soul leaves body*

Naruto: *examine nails* I don't know... annnyywwhhoo so this is her ( kicks never2late2luv' s souless body ) first story so please go easy on her I don't want to have to hear pathetic noises that sound more like an un-oiled chainsaw then crying after you guys flame her...just kidding I love the sound of her pain *laughs evilly just before going into a cough attack*  
Sasuke: * rubs naruto's back* and ill be taking it from here...please fill free to correct her or suggest for next chaps byyee...*naruto continues to laugh evilly before violently coughing and going still*...naru baby are you ok! CPR ya gotta love it (winks).  
Love ya guys o and feel free to suggest for me to write another story of your liking it doesn't matter what show the characters are from. Byeee(kisses)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: hola my dearies welcome to chapter 2 and if anyone is wondering this is taking place in cali. ;-D  
NARUTO: Are you missing a few crayons from the Crayola box

NEVER2LATE2LUV: huh?

SASUKE: Easy naruto

NARUTO:shut up and suck it sasUKE..AND never2late2luv give me two good reasons why it should be in cali freaking fonia when we are of the Japanese

SASUKE: WHOA there naru I'm not the one waking up with ass pain after a long night between the sheets with me so...yea

Never2late2luv: well because its my story and I can do what I want with it plus I own u *grins*

Naruto:* rolls eyes at sasuke* o never2late2luv Im sorry for not being aware that you created me because if my memory serves me right it was... Masashi Kishimoto...

NEVER2LATE2LUV:* tosses scarf over shoulder and walks away head held high* I'm to good for this

SASUKE: deep inside she is hurting ..I think we all know that ...enjoy chap 2

CHARACTER AGES:  
NARUTO 14  
SAKURA: 17  
SASUKE AGE WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAP.

WARNINGS: LANGUAGE AND CROSSDRESSING THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAP ;) o and thanks for the wonderful reviews

Chapter 2: Angels and...crutches?

...ru  
...aru  
NARU NARU!  
"What!" I yell back and to be honest I didn't mean to yell its like one of those moments when someone catches you off guard and they yell to get your attention and you yell back because they scared you, Yup that's how it just went and now my prince charming and bimbo #2 are looking at me like Im a runaway from the insane institution.

" umm naru naru do you need some water your face looks like strawberry field from faraway." Sakura says and sasukes perfect eyebrow aches and looks at his sister.

"A big strawberry field? You mean really red" Sasuke says before taking a big bite of his turkey and cheese sandwitch and swallows before continuing "you know sakura why don't you just admit defeat and let me tutor yo-"

" I need tutoring" I shout out of the blue and at this point I'm pretty sure I just lost any slim chance I had with him but then again who would want me I'm an abomination.

" Ok I don't mind tutoring my new sister" I should've seen that coming but I'm tired of correcting my gender I guess as long as I know I'm a boy then what they think doesn't matter if they find out they find out if they don't they don't its as simple as that. Ignoring his mistake I began to watch him as he drinks his water from the straw and I can't help thinking about if it was me he was drinking, probably doesn't sound right but I would kill to be that straw right now. He stops drinking and looks at me and I mean really looks at me but I'm not dumb enough to think he is checking me out it the kind of look that a person gives you when they are trying to figure what kind of person you are but now if someone ask me what it felt like to have all your secrets revealed now I can tell them because his bottomless eyes felt like they were piercing my very soul and leaving no secret unturned and he seems to be coming closer, I think I just forgot how to breath.

Sasuke came closer to a very I imagine dazed looking me and waved in my face and pat my shoulder as if to get my attention but the thing is since I have had very little contact with people let alone anyone that swept me off me feet in my life and I didn't know what could possibly be a good response if your crush starts patting your shoulder. I mean it wasn't like if sakura did it because if it was I would easily have just ignored her or shrugged her off but I have never had a crush before so to me it was scary yet exciting with all my nerves jumping into the shoulder he touched leaving it feeling highly sensitive, my stomach doing flips that would win a gold metal in the gymastics Olympic arena, and my heart not being able to figure out if it wants to stop and kill me, speed up and give me a heart attack or be lazy and skip a couple pumps. Either way this was all new and I had no clue how to process it at all I'm guessing the feeling would be similar to having the Queen of England come to you and say you were the new heir to the throne, see you wouldn't know how to process that type of information.

"Umm hello" Sasuke tried again.

" huh?" I answered still abit dazed.

"O I asked you what subject did you need me to tut- you know maybe we should talk about this later you seem abit out of it with you moving your probably tired from all the sudden news so i'll leave you to Miss mutant forhead over here and let you get up close and personal with your new home. O and sakura dad called He asked me to ask you what did you want him to bring you back from India and I'm leaving out with Helen(1) she is blowing my phone up again about the party, so be ready when I bring her back. I'll get dressed when I get back."

sakura rolled her eyes " wow Su'ke that's the most you said all year and I'll call daddy later after the party" she said while continuing to texting no doubt to bimbo #1 probably about how I freaked in front of her brother.

"Hn" He responded while crutching around me and right out the door, I'm feeling pretty embarrassed right about now, I should have just spoke but that's easier said then done, well at least to me and you know what they say shoulda woulda coulda but didn't and I deffenantly didn't.

"Naru naru are you ok" she asked again while checking my temperature but at the moment I was no longer thinking about how I made a fool of myself now I was to busy thinking about how I wanted no needed his touch again it was like a drug and I am pretty sure I'm very addicted, I think I would do anything to have his hands roam my body or even touch me in the slightest way...Anything.

" yes I'm fine sakura but can I use your restroom please o and shouldn't we be getting back to school." and of course I left out the part where I was going to use the bathroom so I can masterbate to the image of a very naked sasuke, I know I'm the worst but it can't be helped I won't ever see it in real life anyway so might as well.

" sure you can use the bathroom naru naru and no we are not going back to school its the last day so let's live alittle k" she said as she was unknowingly leading me to sex with my right hand but then something pops up in my mind.

" hey sakura Ummm who is Helen?" I ask hesitatingly afraid of what the answer would be.

" Helen who?" Sakura says.

"Huh?"

"I mean Helen who? like what's her last name because I know like athousand Helen's." I should've seen that coming with her being popular and all.

" o its just sasuke said he was going to see Helen so I was wondering who she was?" Please be close cousin, best friend, other sister, or aunt. Please anything but...

" ooooo Helen Bosworth, she is the love of sasuke's life but I swear she is annoying as fuck. Why ya ask?" Sakura says as we stop at the bathroom and I just stood there shocked it literally felt like I was punched in to stomach, I felt oddly betrayed and sick like I wanted to vomit.

" naru naru are you ok ...you know what I'm going to get our outfits ready for the party k" she said smiling and walked away unaware of my inner hurt. As she walked away I still stood there shocked I mean I knew in no way shape fashion or form I had a chance with sasuke in the first place but it hurts a whole lot more when someone else unknowingly confirm your doubts honestly I should have been used to it because when your young and on your own you get a lot of shocks and disappointments, but this got me and it got me good.

As I went into the bathroom to clear my mind I can't help wondering why I'm getting so worked up over this I mean I should just accept the kindness they have done for me and leave it at that plus I haven't known the guy for longer then 15mins. I look into the body length mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door and I stare at my mid- thigh length Orange shorts and my worn down baby blue over size hoodie hiding my feminine figure. I'm a freak unnatural and an abomination and I'm not afraid to admit it because the facts are there even my parents knew it that's why they left me here by myself alone. I give myself a sympathetic smile in the mirror...Alone that's all I'm ever going to be because it not like I can ever have a family with my looks, I can't get a girl pregers because I can't even stand seeing a girl naked let alone having sex with them and I'm a guy I most certainly won't be able to get prego but I still try to have hope.

'I mean he is a straight guy and with my looks maybe I can seduce him into touching me again but then again I don't know the first thing about the art of seduction I would come off looking like a fool. The only chance I could possibly have is if I let him fuck me in his sleep that way I wouldn't be able to make a fool of myself and he wouldn't be repulsed.' I thought laughing to myself. Yes, at the time it was a joke to me and as I stared into the mirror that day at that time I didn't know how much that small seemingly harmless thought would affect the rest of my life for better or for worst.

"Naru naru come on I have our stuff ready so we can go to Gaara's party. So get your fucking ass out of there I want to be fashionably late not loser last-hour-of-the-party late, so stop flaunting your Dick in front of the mirror and let GO!" Sakura says and I swear sometimes that girl can be abit to vulgar but right now I could use a distraction.

" yeah yeah" I say and head out the bathroom to meet sakura hoping up and down like an idiot holding up a pink sparkled ruffled mini skirt with a white very ruffled tube top. I grimace this is exactly what I was afraid of.

" I can't wait to show you your shoes so hurry up because I want to be dressed before Helen and her friend gets here to play pretend friends with me in front of sasuke." Sakura says saying helen's name with disgust and I'm not sure what to do at this point so I just walk right behind a very determined sakura and hope by the time she is done dressing me I won't be vomiting glitter (AN: like ke$ha lol).

"Alright strip" sakura suddenly says as soon as we get into her very pink bedroom. I don't think I'll ever get used to her telling me to just strip its abit unnerving.

" ummmm shouldn't we shower or something." I reply hoping I could get away for this pink horror show.

"No naru naru we don't have time for that Helen will be here in 10 minutes so strip"

"Can't you use a more non vulgar word such as undress strip makes me feel like a prostitute" I reply while very uncomfortably and slowly undressing.

"What the fuck naru get undress you move like a fucking snail and if it makes you feel better I don't have any money to stick in your rags for underwear unless I use my credit cards and I'm not swiping that where the sin don't shine so there your not a prostitute."

I sigh and began moving with speed I didn't know I had. Sakura is scary when she is mad. Once I'm down to my boxers sakura looks at me expectingly and I'm just praying she is not thinking what I think she is thinking.

"Well take em off" she says and I hesitate before losing my boxers and standing before her with just my birthday suite on. (Naked)

" I swear naru naru this is some freaky shit its like looking at a girl with a- Annnnyyyywwhhoo arms out so I can dress you because if I leave it to you we will be here till I'm pissing dust now let's do this." She says and I grimace at the image of her peeing 'dust'.

After sakura dressed me into my outfit with the added white lace stockings, lace pick and white panties which is playing choke hold with my family jewels and suffocate with my magic stick, also the pink wedges, the pink and white pearl choker and the curling of my blond hair and the lip glass, masscara to bring out my ocean blue eyes as sakura put it, and light pink blush she announces that I'm all dolled up and ready and once she is wearing her hot pick tube mini dress and black stelletos we both are ready.

DING DONGGGG!

"Well the wicked bitch has arrived so let's strut and flaunt but you have to act all cute, shy, and clumsy because you are my little sister and it makes me look and feel responsible got that naru ok let's do this." I just sigh and roll my eyes when sakura gets in her mood there isn't any stopping her I just hope I will be able to cope with seeing this girl with my prince sasuke, well its now or never.

Let the drama begin.

* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *  
(1) I own Helen Bawsworth Yup she is alllll mmiinnnee.

NARUTO: I won't even comment

NEVER2LATE2LUV: shut up naru...once you write a story let me know.

NARUTO: ONCE upon a time NEVER2LATE2LUV was walking and got hit with the biggest truck in the world the end.

NEVER2LATE2LUV:* stares horrified* ok that wasn't even a story soooo...yea jokes on you.

NARUTO: It was a story it had a beginning middle and end which is my fav part so jokes on you~

NEVER2LATE2LUV: OK well whatever annyyywhhoo to all readers of this story should it continue or discontinue? Review your answer thanks  
See ya in the next chap:-D

NARUTO: OR NOT bwahahahaha

Sasuke: ( sigh) till next chap


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OHIYOOOO! EVERYONE HOW IS MY FAV PEOPLE DOING o and if you haven't figured it out the yes this is SASUNARU and yes this is MPREG. OK ENJOY

NARUTO: why are you always so happy it makes me sick.

NEVER2LATE2LUV: I'm happy because I'm able to bring my fans a new chap on a silver platter yay

NARUTO: who's caring

NEVER2LATE2LUV: Well your just showing everyone your true colors and that your really not the cute and naive little uke everyone makes you out to be.

NARUTO: *sweet innocent smile* its the thought that counts...o and my true color is Orange sweetheart and that color goes with everything believe it * walks away switching*

NEVER2LATE2LUV: * rolls eyes and mumbles* Orange doesn't go with everything that's black so whatever

SASUKE:*sigh* you guys are real mature... when are we getting to the lemon

NEVER2LATE2LUV: Down boy

NARUTO: ENJOY WHATEVER TRASH IT IS SHE JOT DOWN ON PAPER

CHARACTER AGE:  
SASUKE 19

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN naruto...buuuuttttt...yea *sigh* there's no getting around it I can't have him OR sasuke or any other characters I decide to use

Warning: lango, crossdressing, underage drinking, masturbation and whatever that might happen.

SHORT CHAP ALERT

As we walk back down the hall I can't help but want turn around slide down a corner close my eyes and play a happy fairytail scene in my head. I imagine that the feeling I'm feeling is like if you brought a lottery ticket and you found out the you won and just before you take it to the bank a person with the same numbers as you get there first and win the money, you know its not there fault but you can't help but feel betrayed and jealous. I mean its not helens fault that she got the cash.

As the living room come into view I see a ginger girl with red hot hair in two low pigtails with cute freckles dotted accross the bridge of her nose and her upper cheeks and she had mint green eyes she also had a slim body that was dressed in a red halter top and blue jean mini shorts with red ruffles in the back that made her ass pop and show off her flawless legs. To be painfully honest she was gorgeous and sweet looking, she beat me by a very long landslide.

" o hi sakura" Helen says with a very country accent. " I'm sorry malen couldn't make it she had to work on a project with tenten and shino" she continued while smiling.

"Yea got cha, umm where is Su'ke" sakura said while poping a mint into her mouth and handing me one and I took it enjoying the slight burning sensation on my tongue as a distraction because right now I'm feeling pretty guilty, Helen is so sweet and here I am hating her for something she nor he had any control over but still guilt or not she got sasuke so I hate her fucking guts but no one said I had to show her that.

" He said he will be down it a bit. O my who is this pretty pink sunflower with the dazzlin blue eyes" Helen says while looking at me smiling showing the perfect white teeth that was previously hidden behind peach color lips.

"That's naru my and sasuke's sister" sakura says harshly but if Helen notice the tone in sakuras voice she did a good job at ignoring it.

" O really I don't think I have meet you before I'm sure I would remember a pretty face like yours especially with that hair so golden it reminds me of the beautiful barley in the open field on a sunny day on the countryside."

"Thank you but no we have not met" I say quietly hoping she would just shut up because everytime she speaks its like a harsh reminder of what could've been.

" her hair isn't golden its blonde" sakura snaps and just then sasuke comes down the stairs wearing a long sleeve black buttonup shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a gold dragon gleaming with its tail wrapped around his torso with leather pants that's doing a hell of a good job at not leaving anything to the imagination and I have to turn side ways because I have a very hard and throbbing boner that I'm going to have to take care of right about now.

" So we all ready my Charlie's Angels" sasuke says while smirking as he hit the last step.

Sakura stared at sasuke" its so fucking funny how you fuckin repulse me you disgusting vermin" she says laughing in the beginning of the sentence then grimacing towards the end.

" Yup all ready baby" Helen says. It's my turn to grimace

" I'm sorry but can I use the restroom first" I ask and they all nod affirmatively. As I leave the room I learn first hand how painful a boner in panties can be, its like the panties are trying to give me a vagina by stuffing my junk and jewels onto my body. I shutter...vagina.

Once I enter the bathroom I bend over the sink and begin rubbing myself through the skirt and panties.

" Ahhh" I moan and bite the side of of my fist to keep the moans inside but that hardly helped. Throughout my entire life I only masturbated a hand full of times but I have never been this hard in my life.

" uhh...haah..haah..Ahhh" I can feel the front of my panties become wet from soaking up a generous amount precum that my Dick spits out. I slip my hand into my underwear and use forfinger to tease my pink very wet slit while balancing by giving my Dick nice long strokes with my other hand.

"Uhh ...pant...pant ahh" I began to speed up knowing that sakura and sasuke are waiting for me, I refused to use helen's disgusting name while I pleasure myself and after 5 more tight quick strokes...

"Mmmm...ahhhhhhh" I come into my closed fist. Fuck that felt great, I gather up a big wad of tissue to clean myself and the surface my cum splattered on. Once done I tuck my overly sensitive cock back into my suffocating lace panties.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" naru are you alright in there" FUCK its sasuke. I began taking deep breaths to keep away the beginnings of a new boner.

" yeah I'm good just fixing my makeup" I roll my eyes at my poor excuse and walk out the bathroom to see all three of them waiting for me.

" alright let's do this bitchs" sakura yell while holding up a glass vodka bottle that's half full. Yup she is already drunk, that's sakura for ya.

" sakura that last word only applies to you" sasuke says while locking the horse door.

" shut up sa'ke your just jealous" she said

" I'm not sure what I have to be jealous of but ok" sasuke then unlocked his sleek black and silver BMW( AN: choose a car of your liking becuz I dnt know many). This is probably the first time I have seen a nice car up close.

" so naru how are you liking your new home" sasuke ask as we pull out the drive way and head to the party.

" um its good I haven't got to see much of house like the up stairs area besides sakuras room but other than that its a beautiful house, I really am grateful for the kindness and hospitality" I say quietly but I'm sure he can here me because I'm right behind him. Helen is busy waxing her heels while sakura is sleep, I swear I don't know why she drink if can't hold her alcohol.

" yeah no problem more girls in the house for me" he says laughing at his own joke.

" umm I don't think I've seen you at our highschool before" I say curiously because I'm sure I would've remembered his face if I had.

"O yeah no I don't attend highschool I attend UCSD university studying to be a softer like my dad but we are on break for the next 3 months so yeah I thought i will chill here with my family you know"

"Mmmhmm" I respond partly focused on the delicious way his petal pink lips move in the reflection of the side mirror. I smile softly I love everything about him.

He slightly turns his head and whispers while still looking at the road with a soft smile as well "Yeah don't tell anyone but I'm planning on proposing to Helen at the party I think its about time I do it you know? ...Naru? " but I wasn't paying any attention to the rest of what he was saying my smile wiped clean off my face all I heard was Helen and propose and that's all I needed to hear.

'THAT IS IT THE BITCH HAS GOT TO GO, I WILL GET HIM ONE WAY OR ANOTHER STARTING WITH TONIGHT.' I thought with a sudden burst of determination.

I will have him one way or another

NARUTO: its about time I take out a can of whip ass on that chick *hugs and clings to sasuke* he is a proud gay SEME right sasu right right you are gay right? * naruto panicky*

SASUKE: yes naru I am now quit panicing * sighs*

Never2late2luv: *Grins evilly* I made him panic paybacks a bitch...ja ne my lovelys

PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE SASUKE WILL REMAIN STRAIGHT *laughs evilly* bye now till next chap where shit get real.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: what's up my readers, I present to you ( give me a drum roll) chapter 4...and if anyone is wondering why I chose to do a story like this its because I like anything and everything that's different and have sex with your sleeping adoptive bro is def. Different well...BON APPITET ( PROBABLY didn't spell that right but what the heck it summer break)

NARUTO: *GLARE* COUGH COUGH

ME: * looks at naruto and laugh* summer cold ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: * SIGH AND MUMBLED* I don't own naruto blah blah yadda yadda ok moving on.

WARNING: CROSSDRESSING,

After the party, which we didn't stay long at anyway because turned out that sakura was sick... with the stomach flu ( no proposal!) so we headed over to Walgreens to get sakura her list of and I quote ' shit' she needed as she so kindly put it. Me and sasuke headed into the store while Helen watched over sakura.

" soooo what are we getting" he said looking at a box of who-knows-what but not actually reading it.

I quickly scan the list " uhhhh sleeping pills, NightQill, rope...wait rope, lube and condoms... umm is she planning a rape." I ask looking at sasuke with a ' WHAT THE FUCK' expression.

Sasuke sighs and runs his hand through his beautiful raven locks " you get used to it *sigh* sakura goes through weird fantasies when drunk, she will probably meet up with her weird fuck buddy to play this out if ya know what I mean and if you don't want to lose a limb I suggest we do this without question"

" ok well uhh isn't she supposed to be sick? whatever anyways you get the uhh...yea.." I say nervously tugging at my skirt not to mention these lace stockings are getting itchy.

Sasuke laughs " yea sakura doesn't care about being sick when she get in her mood she is in it and what you can't say lube and condoms"

I blush and laugh nervously " I'd rather not"

" you look like a virgin blushing like that" I blush a darker red and sasuke looked at me confused but then his bottomless black eyes widened.

" WHAT you can't be a virgin looking like that." He said gesturing me up and down.

" huh? Looking like what"

" well your gorgeous"

" o umm...w-well...uhhh..that's a first" I say tugging on the hem of my tube top nervously.

" ok I honestly fail to believe that I'm the first person to tell a beautiful girl like you that your gorgeous." He says laughing again and now the confusion with my gender is starting to get to me so its now or never.

" I'm a guy" I say in a tiny voice and sasuke busts out laughing.

" and I'm green" he says still laughing but when he sees my face his smile slowly fades but then laughing again and not the laugh where its really funny, no, he laughs the kind of laugh where you hope desperately that the person would start to laugh along and say it was really a joke.

" I mean your kidding right" he ask and I look down and shake my head but at that moment I wished I had never looked up to see his face because I saw him looking at me like the abomination that I was. I saw disgust in those now cold eyes that where practically slashing me apart. He looked me up and down in disgust one more time and then left.

Now most people would cry in this situation but like I said I already knew I was disgusting and quite frankly I used my last tear when I was 10 I honestly can't cry anymore. They say crying is a way of release so that leaves me with 4 years of bottled up pain, who knows I might snap soon but while I'm still in control I hide it as best I can which consist of putting a fake smile on my face even though I doubt my fake smile would reach my eyes, my eyes no longer smile.

I head out of the store with the basics that sakura needed like the sleeping pills, nightQill and salt (to help calm her stomach. I get into the car and everyone looks at me like I was intruding on a very important conversation. Helen looks at me with disgust while sakura looks at me with a quiet sympathy and that's all I need to know to know that sasuke spread the word.

" sasuke I'm gonna walk home with naru naru so you can drop off helen" sakura says and slides out the car while her brother gave no protest.

" no sakura" I say " your sick you should get home I'll be fine I walk all the time so-" sakura cuts me off by putting her hand in my face.

" save it naruto I'm not letting no sister of mine walk by themselves so shut up and let's go." Sasuke and Helen grimace at the word 'sister' and sakura flips them the bird while they sped off.

The beginning of the walk was quiet and akward so I decided to say something.

" sometimes I wish I was straight so you could be my lover" she gives me a sympathetic look.

" no naru naru that wouldnt work because I'm the type of girl that needs to be dominated and let's face it your not the dominating type plus your we we isn't really packin a punch with length ya got length but not the kind I need to get my juices flowin" I look at her horrified for about a minute before we bust out laughing and our laugh echoing through the windy silence of a dark middle class looking neighbourhood. Once we had our laugh things go quiet again but this time sakura begins to speak.

" he wasn't always like that ya know" she said folding her arms closer to her body while rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to create heat friction to help warm her up from the windy night weather.

" huh? " I respond

" sasuke he wasn't always like that, he actually had gay flings believe it it or not but then he went away to college and when he came back he had helen, I mean I knew he wasn't the same because everytime I would call him gay or joke about his flings just to have a laugh like we use to he would get overly angry. I don't know if its because of Helen or not but I just want my old bro back ya know" I nod so she continues.  
" I want the sasuke who was free from any pole stuck up his ass" she said and tried to kick a rock but ended up tripping over her own feet which were barefooted every since she got out the car but she had her heels dangling from her index and middle finger. When she fell she began laughing a laugh that quickly turned to sobbs.

" sorry naru naru, I just need a minute" she said putting her hands over her face And I felt the need to comfort her so I did. We sat on the curb under a single street light head to head rocking until we had to squint our eyes from very bright car head lights and it turned out to be sasuke. He opened the passenger door and tossed us two very big black hoodies without saying a word.

Sakura got into the car quietly closed the door and leaned her head against the window. As much as that car looked comfy and as much as I wanted to be held by sasuke I needed to clear my head or else this will be the breaking of me.

" uhh I was thinking of going home..so I will uhh see you guys later" I say smiling a bit though I feel like scum inside.

" naru just get in the car" sasuke said quietly while sakura just looked at me in shockingly with unshed tears in her eyes.

" but naru naru I .. I thought our house was your new home do you not like it." She said

" sakura I do but...well...I umm ..well this day was a bit much for me so I just need to you know just go back to my comfort zone" I say laughing sheepishly.

" naruto just get in the car" sasuke says still not looking at me and sakura adds a pitifully cute ' pwease' her pink hair changed from a neat updo to looking like a birds nest. It was a very tiring day for everyone and I sigh and calmly get into the back seat. When we get to a red light after awhile I hear sakura and sasuke's hushed voices almost like they are in a very intense argument. Sasuke death glares at sakura and she raises her fist with a look that says I dare you defy me, sasuke sighs and says.

" look I'm sorry for- about what happened today" still no eyes contact with him but then sakura starts playing with a taser that she got out of her purse along with some mass , turning the taser on and off then looking as if she was reading the directions to the mass bottle and then looks at sasuke. I'm guessing a silent threat was passed trough there eye contact because he sits up straighter and looks at me.

" look I didn't mean to have an attitude or whatever it looked like back there I am just a bit irritated and tired like you said its been a long day. I nod and sakura puts away her weapons and we stay silent all the way home.

At home sakura sets me up in my new room which is Orange and pink not a good mix of colors I know but this is sakura we are talking about here.

" so yeah I'll see ya in the a.m" she says and yawned afterwards and give new a two finger salute. Once she closes the door I look at around the room, it has pink and Orange strip carpet and the bed is king size ( wow lots of space) with a Orange fluffy comforter and lots of toss pillows and to the left of the bed is a computer desk with a new Apple computer. I run my finger tips along the screen and began trying to figure out how to cut it on, after about an hour I finally figure it out..sorry I'm not a very up to date person. Once on I begin making email accounts and that takes another hour, so I decide to call it a night and let sakura handle the rest in the morning. I look at the pink fluffy clock and it reads 3:45 am, I'm thirsty. I quietly walk out the room and head down for a drink but then I pass sasukes room and double take... his door was cracked. I take a deep breath and quietly peek inside, he is asleep and from the looks of it he won't be waking anytime soon. I deviant smile makes its way to my lips. Well if I can't have him when he is woke then I guess its time to improvise.

* * * ** ** * * * * * *

NARUTO: *sneeze* you would stop right there and leave us hanging

ME: well yeah I guess

NARUTO: IDIOT

ME: * walks out the room and comes back with glass of water* hey naru wanna glass of cold water to cool your sore throat.

NARUTO: yeah sure *drinks it * this is very refreshing

ME: * BUST out laughing* its toilet water

NARUTO: * BEGINS LAUGHING ALONG*

ME: * hesitates* what..what are you laughing at

Naruto : oooooo nothing its just I knew you would pull some stupid shit like this so let's just say the yogurt you ate for breakfast had a bash of me and sasukes DNA in it and let's just say its white, milky and wasn't blood, ill let you figure that one out. * gets up and walks away*

ME: *looks confused but then sudden realisation has me horrified*...

NARUTO: * smiles sweetly* never underestimate naru naru until next time peeps

REVIEW PLEASE until next time


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document here...

A/N: HEYYA FOLKS! I present to you CHAP 5! IM SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG, AN UNFORTUNATE TURN OF EVENTS KEPT ME. SRYYY

PLEASE READ: it has come to my knowledge that my story has been lacking key things that makes a story...well...interesting and exciting and I am truly sorry that the story is lacking as it is my goal to get a good reaction out of my readers but it seem as if I need work...so i will try my best to improve my writing like I said in the first chap this is my first story. Also thank you all for helping me along the way by telling me what needs work and what doesn't you guys are THE BEST! ;)

NARUTO: bitch

ME: What is your problem now

NARUTO: can't even write a damn story

ME: *TEARS* why are you always mean to me

NARUTO: *RUBS MY BACK AFFECTIONATELY* because that what makes the world go round

SASUKE: its money that makes the world go round naruto now give me sex.

NARUTO: no my ass is still recovering go buy one of those dolls or something

ME: *innocently confused* I thought the sun made the world go round and why would sasuke buy a doll.

NARUTO & SASUKE: SHUT UP!

ME: * BUST INTO TEARS AGAIN* fine

WARNING: SEX WITH A SLEEPING PERSON ( not sure if that classifies as a lemon) crossdressing, and pleasure induced cursing yayyyyy ENJOY!

THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON TELL ME WHAT YA THINK

* * * * * * * + + + +  
A TWISTED FAIRYTAIL  
* * * * * * * * * *

At the time I only intended to see if Sasuke was awake and see if he wanted something to drink as well, and talk with him abit while we drank, maybe even try to persuade him to like me even if its just as a friend because as much as 'my not having a chance' hurt, I still have to work with what I have now and thats the sleeping prince I am currently looking down on.

I lean in just to get a whiff of his scent and he smells of soap, detergent and maybe ...mint? My eyes trail down to his pale pink parted lips that reminds me of a story that the helpers in the orphanage I was left at would read, I believe it was called 'Sleeping beauty' except the princess will now help the prince.

I close my eyes for a minute and imagine what our fairytale would be like, I would be the princess sasuke the prince, Helen will be the witch and sakura can be Ummm one of the criters that like my singing. I would have to kiss sasuke to save him from the witch.

As I open my eyes I give a breathy laugh, for this was not a fairytale and sasuke was not mine but just for tonight I would like to pretend that he is and that I am not an abomination but rather I am sasuke's true love and everything that I have been through in my life was just a horrible nightmare spell caste on me by the evil witch Helen but my life story is a story for another occasion.

Right now is about me and my prince. As I'm looking at his peacefully sleeping face, I return my gaze back to his pale kissable lips and I can't help but lean forward to take the kiss I have always wanted...a kiss that will break the spell of my abomination. I close my eyes and pray for the best but right when I'm so close that I can fell his sweet breath ghost past my lips...

" fuck" he mumbles. I jump and quickly back up and trip over what looks like a book bag, I can't really see in the dark but thank god I didn't fall. I regain composer while my mind is going a mile a minute Once I realised how quiet it was I looked back at sasuke and see he was only sleep talking. I breath in much needed air and try to calm my heart that's pounding like a wild animal trying to break out of its cage.

I glance at my small feminine hands that I held out before me partially cover by that oversized red satin pajamas that sakura gave me and I confirm that they are shaking I began to nervously twirling my long sunshine locks between my fingers (it was a nervous habit I started at the tender age of 5) and debate in my head rather or not if being in his room is such a good idea.

I pier back at sasuke and feel my Dick twich and began to harden at the sight i see.

Sasuke is still lying on back Now minus the blanket, his pale skin looks even more beautiful when surrounded with his black silk sheets. I take a deep breath and hesitantly take steps closer until I'm back at the edge of his bed beholding the sight in front of me.

I run my slender finger lightly down his neck as I lustingly gaze at his muscled but not overly muscled chest with two well perked pink nipples (because of the chilly air) that compliment them. I move my finger straight from his neck to his chest where it detoured over to his nipple and lightly trace around it.

I began to grow in confidence when I hear sasuke beginning to pant lightly. Although I'm a virgin in all aspects I still had access to a TV and I have a good memory so I began to copy something I seen in a movie.

I put my forefinger into my mouth and coat it with saliva once done I take my now wet finger and run it around the same nipple. I smirk as sasuke begans panting a little more harshly and his nipple tighten even more. I switch my of oceanic blue to look at his beautiful face...good he is still sleeping.

Although I'm smirking and pretty confident on the outside on the inside I'm scared shitless because there is one and only one big ugly factor about daring to do what I am and going to do...HE MIGHT WAKE UP...but as much as that scares me I need this, I have to have it besides from what I have observed he is probably a heavy sleeper because I would've been woken so I guess I'm safe.

I close my eyes lower my head and ghost my peach colored soft lips over his pale pink lips and press them onto his, electricity shots down my lips and throughout my body and my Dick jumps I abandon the nipple and lightly grip his shoulder. I open my eyes and gaze at him through my thick blond lashes, I can feel a heavy blush tingling my cheeks. His face is so smooth and void of any blemishes or wrinkles his skin feels so soft but with a manly harshness to it confusing I know but that the only way to describe it, I run my finger lightly across his voluminous black lashes and smile, he is perfect.

As much as I would love to keep this moment going forever time won't wait neither will the sun. I turn and searched around the dark room and found what I was looking for, red numeral digits dimmly glowing back at me.

4:39 a.m. it read

I turn and look down at Sasukes face as I quickly do the math in my head and I deducted that I had about an hour at least, during school last week I briefly heard sakura complaining about something along the lines of how her family waking up at 6:30 every morning and I silently thank my good memory.

With my new knowledge I began to quickly unsnap the buttons to my red top once done I drop it on the carpet and work on the matching bottom...I began to put my plan together in my head.

' ok' I think to myself while looking down at Sasukes half hard Dick and do a speed search through my brains highschool conversation file...I got it, I heard sakura and Ino telling Susan ( another bimbo member in there group like them except she was clueless about pretty much everything) about gay sex and how it worked and that the receiving guy needs to be prepared and you need lube now if I recall correctly from another convo they had ( yes they talk about pretty much everything) most guys keep lube or lotion under the bed or in there underwear drawer, sasuke doesn't really seem like the type that would keep it in such a obvious place like his underwear drawer.

So without any hesitation I quickly plop down on the silky dark blue carpet to look under Sasukes bed ...damn its dark, I sit up look around and spot his cell phone I quickly grab it...fuck its a touch screen I haven't the slightest clue how to work these damn things. I frustratingly grab my long blonde hair and wrap it in a messy bun, its becoming hot and having it draped down my back is one more thing that's annoying me.

Ok think think got it I remember when sakura answered Sasukes call outside the house.

I smile triumphantly and press the button and drag the arrow across the screen. I grimace, its a picture of Helen I would have to change that but anyway I GOT LIGHT. I use the phone to look under the bed 'found it' its a clear bottle with a round red cap. I reach to get it and as my fingertips touch it I hear movement and freeze from my spot halfway under the bed while my ass which was covered in pink panties was sticking up in the air, I close my eyes hold my breath and listen.

Sasuke let's out a huge sigh there's a bit of movement and then all goes quiet I assume that he continued sleeping I breath a sigh of relief I pull out the lube and carefully peek over the edge of the bed.

" fuck" I whisper. He was now lying on his side with the blanket over him. I swear if I get sex and get out of this alive I should win a freaking gold metal and then some. I blow my bangs out of my eye.

" this is so unsexy" I whisper, I take a deep calming breath and look back at the clock.

5:02 am

I can see the faint light of the beginnings of a sunrise in the room. I turn back to sasuke ok this is all or nothing I don't have any time left to mess around, with that though I push sasuke onto his back with the bottle of lube still in my hand. I smile when he doesn't and began to remove my panties and pout I'm not hard anymore, I gently pull the blanket back, he is no longer hard as well, I carefully insert my hand through the slit in his boxer grab what I'm looking for. I pleasurable shiver runs down my spine and my Dick hardened quickly.

I pull his thick meat out and stare at it in excitment/ horror because even though his Dick was flaccid it was a good 7 in. Damn this is going to be hard. I quietly open up the bottle of lube and pour a generous amount onto my three fingers and straddle sasuke, my flawless thighs on either side of him.

I put one hand onto his chest as I slightly leaned my body so that I can have more access to my tight petal pink entrance and prepare myself with the other hand and because I have little time left I insert two lube slicked fingers instead of one and my breath hitch there is a slight sting but not that bad I began to thrust them in and out while looking at Sasukes sleeping face and as I stuff the third digit along side the other two I began panting softly and rocking my whole body onto my fingers liking the feel of them sliding along my tight hot silky and wet walls.

Once I deem myself ready I slide my fingers out and sit up I quickly grab the previously abandoned bottle of lube uncaped it and poured...A LOT..(I figure with his size and my tight virgin hole this isn't going to be smooth sailing) onto my hand.

I began applying the lube onto his meat while stroking to its full hardness, I can hear sasuke heavily panting and I look at his face, his pale lips were parted a heavy blush covered his cheeks and his eyebrows were drawn together. I could've came just by looking at his face HE. WAS. GORGEOUS.

My eyes widen when I return my gaze to his cock, at his full length he was 9 in. and thick. A pained whimper escaped my throat I was seriously debating backing out but I got this far so it only makes sense to finish. Here goes all or nothing.

I lift myself up and reach behind me to line his cock up to my tight entrance squeeze my eyes shut and quickly drop myself to the hilt and if I didn't have my hand over my mouth and muffled what I thought would be a moan my pained scream would have filled the house. I can feel tears running down the sides of my face, no I can't do this it hurt wayyyyyyy to much and I'm pretty sure I ripped something in the process.

As I was sliding my way off his cock to go back to my room, close the door curl up and hopefully NEVER have to try something like this again, sasuke's hands gripped my hips and he let out a deep groan of pleasure and thrusted his hips up.

"Owwwwww" I whine as he continued to thrust in slow jerky movements almost like he was testing the waters.

"So tight...mmmmm" he mumbled in his sleep and then began thrusting with more confidently. I looked at him through shocked tear filled eyes, I sniffed and wiped my eyes because now that I know he likes no loves it I can try and put my pain aside to please my sleeping prince.

Sasuke lifted my hips with strong arms and began to thrust hard and fast and the pain was beginning to lessen due to another much more powerful sensation.

"MY GOD...FUCK...Ahhhhh!" I moan loudly thank god it was muffled by my hand. He kept hitting that spot inside of me that was driving me to near insanity. His hands slid down from my wide feminine hips to my ass cheeks he squeezed them together then pulled them apart and his thrust became deeper, he was heavily panting while I continued moaning loudly, the was fucking heaven I could no longer see nothing but the bright lights flashing before my eyes in my pleasure induced ecstasy.

"AHHHHHHH" I moaned loudly I rocked my body in time with his thrust as I rode him he let out a loud groan and pounded my tight hole hitting my g-spot each and every time and the sound of skin clapping together filled the rooms silence.

I yelped when he flipped me into back ( still asleep.. amazing right) grabbed both my slim thighs and began thrusting with more force I could no longer keep my eyes open as tears of getting way to much pleasure rolled down my cheeks.

I felt the need to hold something because it felt like I was on edge or maybe I needed to make sure what I am feeling was real but then again this feeling is way to amazing to be real it felt like I was at risk of drowning in it, I blindly reach out to hold sasuke so I could stay on the surface of the ocean of the extreme sensation I was feeling but just as my fingers barely touched his arms he switched position.

"Ah ah aha mmmmm a- ahhhhh s-sasu" he was straddling one of my thighs while my other leg was lifted over his shoulder while he tightly held the thigh of the leg that was over his shoulder.

" fuck ahh" he moaned as his thrust became faster and at this point my Dick was generously spitting pre-come. I put my hand between our rocking bodies and used my finger to feel how my hole was tightly wrapped around his cock.

" AHHHHHHH MMMM!" I moaned as I came I was spent but aparently he was no where near done because he was still pounding me while he flipped me over on all fours, I was to tired to hold myself up so I let my upper body drop while he continued to pound my ass hitting my prostate every time. Sasuke was a sex god even in his sleep I can't imagine the things he could do while awake I had some serious catching up to do.

I tightly gripped the pillow and buried my face into it to muffle my screams of pleasure I could fell my throat becoming sore from all of my screaming and moaning.

" AWWWWWW AHHHHH MMM FUCK ...SASUUUUU" I SCREAMRED in the pillow as I came for the second time. I'm dying that's the only explanation for this intense feeling, yes I was dying and I loved every minute of it.

He flipped me back on top of him and he held my thighs up as he raised his body and pounded up into me, I was so drained, my Dick quickly bobbed up and down as his thrusting became faster as my hands are clenched on his sweat slicked abs to hold myself up.

I throw my head back and moan "MMMMMMMM HNNNNNN SASUKE~" I yell

I came for the third time and the only thing keeping me woke was the fact that I had to leave his room if I didn't want to be caught.

He stopped and stuffed his thick cock into until my ass was pressed onto his pelvic bone, he let a long groan and came and I could feel him feeling me up but the strange thing is that it felt like his cum was traveling through another passage, I quickly dismissed the thought thinking that, that happened to everyone (I didn't know much about the wonderful world of sex).

It felt like he came for an hour but it was really 1 min. I know that's a lot. Then he dropped back down onto the bed and pulled me close, held me and continued his slumber our bodies both shun with a thin coat of sweat. As much as I wanted to stay with him he wasn't mine to stay with...He wasn't even mine to begin with. I began to try and catch my breath again.

When I opened my eyes for the first time in what seemed like a long time I saw that his room was brightly shining from the ...sun? I wonder what time it is. I look at his now content looking face and smiled brightly and then I slide out of his grasp and grip his cock to pull it out of me and I hiss at the feeling..my anus was red and shining with a small bit of cum but most of Sasukes cum didn't spill out ( like it was suppose to but at the time I didn't know that)

I sleeply stumbled out the bed and got dressed as quickly as my tired body would let me once done I looked at the cum on his body and grimaced I then grabbed his hand and put it around his cock to make it seem as thought he was just having a wet dream but there was not much my tired and still pleasure hazed mind could think of to do about the smell or the access cum that littered the sheets.

I sigh

I'm an abomination and I am disgusting therefore I can never have touch or taste real love but I wish with all my being that maybe just maybe someone can love me for Me all of me.

As I leave the room I glance at sasuke and smile longingly.

Helen you are very very lucky and on that thought I walked out the room with a quick look at the clock

8:45 am

That was the end of my fairytale.

Now my true journey begins.

ME: Well here we gooooo

NARUTO: WHERE may I ask are we going

ME: Were going to the wonderful world of life.

NARUTO: just shut up

Well here we go PLEASE REVIEW THX O AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE MY READERS HAPPY!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: howdy here is chap. 6...O AND AGAIN SO SRRY for the long wait my computer decided to throw a bitch fit...so I had to throw a bigger one...I mean get it fix...so that's y I couldn't give you your healthy serving of lemon please forgive me.

NARUTO: Your still here *rolls eyes*

ME: uh yea

NARUTO: Well I was hoping that sumhow-

ME: *SNAPS AND GRABS NARUTO BY THE THROAT AND SQUEEZE*

NARUTO: sasuke help call anime protective services

SASUKE: *SIGH* enjoy

WARNING: flashback SOME OF THIS SOME OF THAT...O AND SAKURA'S MOUTH XD

* * * * * * * * *  
MY GUILTY PLEASURE  
* * * * * * * * *

1 MONTH LATER

This is what I get...yes...I'm being punished.

Nothing has happened since 'that night' and I've been going out of my way to avoid sasuke when I leave the room (which is rare now). I pretty much stay in my room and let guilt have its way with me because come to find out *sigh* sasuke was a virgin and was waiting to lose it when he got married. I mean how the hell was I supposed to know a guy that looks like him was A VIRGIN, but then again that's what I get for moving to quick.

I feel my stomach turn itself inside out and I make a mad dash to the bathroom.

*FLASHBACK TO the convo I had over breakfast with sakura the day after that amazing night*

'My ass feels horrible I don't think I would be able to even stay seated for to long.' I thought to myself as I looked down at my colorful Fruit Loops floating in milk, not even the steaming hot shower I had when I woke up remotely soothed the pain.

Its time for the man made inventions to help

" umm sakura" I look across the glass table over to sakura who has on just her pink fluffy robe and her hair is much like mine is right now, in a sloppy bun.

" yea whats up naru naru?" She ask as her green eyes look up from pouring syrup on her blueberry waffles.

" umm I was wondering if you have any advil or any kind of pain medication?" I say without looking up as I gently swirl my cereal.

Sakura looks at me suspiciously and I can feel my heart beats going into overdrive.

"Its for a major headache I'm dealing with." I say quickly and she smiles and heads over to very beautiful black and gold cabinets.

" I feel ya i fucking hate those...o and where is sasuke he should be woke by now I should go see if he is dead yet...I pray he is" she said mumbling the last part while she poured two red advils into her hand and walks over to me.

I was pretty tensed from when she mentioned the name 'sasuke'. Im still unsure of what came over me last night, I have never done anything bad in my life except the occasional stealing of food when push came to shove but that was only because I would have starved without it. Now I feel abit dirty and I only have myself to blame, sasuke is innocent of that night, that only helps remind me of how vindictive, trashy, and unelegantly I behaved and the worst part about it is that I have no one to blame but myself and only myself.

" so what do you think?" She asked sitting back into her spot and returning to stuffing her face with waffles.

" about what" I ask as I began my nervous habit of twirling a strand of my blonde locks trying to ignore the self hate my brain was ruthlessly pounding me with.

" about me checking on him" she says slowly.

" maybe he just wants to sleep in" I say quickly still looking down at my now soggy cereal, I couldn't possibly look sakura in the eyes after what my desperate and disgusting self did with her sleeping brother. I'm beginning to wonder if I can stoop any lower because as of now I feel like I hit rock bottom.

" yea that might be the case but Helen is coming over today and I'm not going to be stuck with her, I swear if he wasn't a virgin and promising to wait till 'the right one' and all that church bullshit (AN: no offence to anyone) that Helen is feeding him I would swear they where fucking on the regular, its almost like- whoa naru naru are you ok."

When she said 'virgin' I began choking on a big spoon of cereal I put into my mouth and of course sakura just sat there laughing. Once I was good again I looked up at her like WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?

" o I'm so sorry naru naru " I roll my eyes then I remember why I choked in the first place.

" umm sakura you- you said sasuke was-i mean is a virgin you where just joking right." If she wasn't then that means now I really hit the very bottom of low.

" who me joking nooo I know its hard to believe but Yup he said no one should have his golden V-card if they didn't work for it, only way he won't be a virgin is if someone raped him, which I doubt because he is a black belt, or if someone just snatched up his virginity in his sleep because to him no one is good enough not even Helen, well at least for right now." I tense while she laugh at her own ironic joke.

Then I hear her mumbling something along the lines of, helen...slut...sasuke...virginity.

I can feel my palms getting sweaty as I gripped the silver table spoon.

" y-you know what sakura I'm going to go back to bed to hopefully sleep off this headache."  
I say while my blue orbs are looking everywhere but into sakuras green emralds. At least it wasn't a lie I do have a serious headache coming on.

Sakura looks at me with concern. " Ok naru naru but get better because I like talking to you k love ya" she yells as I head into my room where I have been for two weeks now.

* END FLASH BACK*

This is torture.

I'm starting to seriously think I'm being punished through bouts of sickness, headaches, cravings for foods that I'm sure will ruin my digestive system times 10, constantly having to pee, and don't forget my raging guilt.

This suck on a whole nother level, I can't eat anything without me vomiting out all my organs which is exactly what I'm doing now, sitting on the floor with my head over a red and gold toilet and what makes it worst is that sakura' s parents are coming home for the rest of the summer today.

I slide down the wall and bust into tears all I want is a McDonald's burger with whip cream and sprinkles on top. I wipe my tears and get my sorry self off the bathroom floor and got back to admiring my PhotoShop made craving on my APPLE LAPTOP, I swear this is torture. My guilt really doesn't compare to not having my craving sad isn't it.

As I'm torturing myself sakura bust in my room ( I could've sworn I lock the door).

She is giggling and panting but then she turns to me with a look of concern.

" MY GOD! Naru naru look at you, you're all pale with dark circles under your eyes, well there's nothing a little concealer won't do, anyway why the hell are you always in your room with the curtains drawn like ur mourning the fucking dead." I look up and see sakura wearing a hot pink strapless long flowing dress, pink flipflop, ginormous silver hoops in her ears, her hair in what was probably neat bun before with designer sunglasses on top of her head.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

She walk over to my hot pink and Orange thick curtains and opens them. I hiss a little as the light ruthlessly claw at my eyes. Then sakura turns around facing me on my bed again.

I stare at her for abit and she has this look on her face where she really want me to ask what happened, but the thing is on one hand if I ask that question then she will begin talking non- stop but on the other hand if I dont ask then she will assume that I don't care about her. I sigh and secretly put one earplug into the ear facing away from her. Here we go.

" what happened" I ask dryly

" you mean right now or everything" she says as she sits on my bed. Should've known.

" whatever is most important" I say and look back at my McDonald's burger with PhotoShop whipped cream and sprinkles on top. To me it looked like paradise.

" ok so as for what happened right now last month sasuke" that got my attention pretty quick "Woke up with what I'm guessing was a shit load of cum on him and his bed and of course he blamed it on me saying I need to stop my disgusting pranks and at first I was gonna deny it because it wasn't me I swear but then I was like why the hell not so I just went with it and said I did and now he wants to kill me funny right." She said and even though I should've I couldn't bring myself to care. All I want is what I'm craving.

"Sakura do we have any whipped cream and sprinkles in the kitchen" I ask still staring at the computer screen.

Sakura crosses her arms under her breast and frowns.

" damn naru naru way to change the subject you could've at least fake laughed or something and I think so but I'm not sure, I'm kinky so it should at least be whipped cream in there not sure about the sprinkles though."

" TMI (1) sakura I just- " my sentence was cut short when I smelt something that made my stomach do flips. I grab my pink trash can and hurl. Then sakura does the worst thing, she come up to me with that horrid smell.

" o my god what's wrong naru naru? " she ask rubbing my back. I briefly looked up to see what was making me sick. My enemy... A honey bun.

I hurl again and the fact that I freaking love honey buns still hadn't crossed my mind I just want that damn thing away from me.

" sakura go..go out" I say with my head still over the trash can. I can feel that she is offended.

"Well sorry I tried to help anyway I'm leaving out with my babe on a date and mom and dad won't be home today so I told the maid to make you and sasu dinner but I want you to eat something now because a vampire can't quite pull of the un dead look like you're doing right now so ill leave this bunny bun here I even warmed it up for you." She said feeling proud of herself for finding out how to use a microwave today, I couldn't let her down.

I force the best smile I can make while my stomach is turning in on itself.

"Thanks sakura ill see you- " I was cut off by another hurl attack.

"Well yea...umm naru I'm going to call sasu in here so he can take care of you I would feel bad leaving like this" she says and I try to protest while vomiting and I'm guessing she thought that was my ok.

"Ok" she say and leaves out the room. I can faintly here her calling sasuke.

When sasuke finally turns up in my room he grimaced at what I'm guessing was me or the lingering smell of vomit and I'm pushed up in the furthest corner away from the honey bun.

" Hey uhh sakura sent me-"

" get that honey bun out of my room" I yell cutting him off, I have my hand over my nose so I wouldnt smell the honey bun but as of now the scent is starting to get through my hand.

He looks at me strange and then comply's to my request.

1 HRS. LATER

'He still hasn't came back I thought sakura told him to take care of me' I though to myself as I finger comb my blonde locks.

I sigh.

' what the hell was he doing taking the honey bun back to the factory, although I wouldn't mind getting that smell as far away as-' my thoughts were cut short due to knocking on my bedroom door.

" its open" I call out now putting my hair into a lose ponytail.

Sasuke opens the door while holding...HOLD THE FREAKING PHONE is that...Lo and behold its what I'm craving McDonald's.

I'm sure my face looks like Christmas lights had been put inside it.

I stare, because if he say that that's his and only his then to hell with guilt this will be war. I guess I'm just really hungry from all the hurling.

" well the maid called in sick soooo" sasuke said holding up the bag.

" what did you get" I ask

"2 big macs large fries I figure since its just us that we should have a little heart 2 heart brother...s-s-sister-" I cut him off.

" sasuke don't get me wrong, just because I dress like this doesn't mean I think I'm a girl because I don't. I know I'm a guy and the plan proof is that I go to the bathroom daily so yeah...one question before this conversation goes any further do we have whipped cream and sprinkles?" I ask smiling sheepishly while scratching my cheek and averting my eyes.

He looks as though he is thinking a abit then nods and leaves out.

5 MINS LATER

Sasuke enters with an arm full of whipped cream and sprinkles.

" I didn't know what brand you wanted so I just brought them all" he said calmly.

I giggle

He halts and looks at me with one perfectly shaped black brow raised.

" you are forgetting that i wasn't born rich so brand names really don't matter to me the way I see it is whipped cream is whipped cream and sprinkles are sprinkles they all taste the same to me sasu." With that said I began covering my burger with whipped cream and sprinkles.

" Hn" sasuke says and I look up to see him looking at the burger.

" what" I ask

" nothing its just my mom used to eat the same thing when she was pregnant with me.

I looked at him shocked.

"O well...nice...I guess...but this is my first time eating it...just want it for some reason"

" Hn"

We sit on my bed quiet for a minute while we eat, but for me the silence became to overbaring.

" you must cant wait till you're mom comes home huh?" I say right before nibbling on my thumb to get off the extra crumbs.

" she is not ever coming home" he said quietly and his bottomless black orbs seem to be swarming with three powerful emotions.

Sadness/ regret/ hate

I look at him in confusion.

Yeah this was going to be a long night.

TMI- to much information

READY FOR SOME SASUNARU HISTORY AND FLASHBACKS...WELL YOU WILL SEE IT IN THE NEXT CHAP YAAA.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow hey everyone how's it going...*long ongoing Dora the explora pause*...good I think so 2 now I give chap 7 * fangirl squeals*

NARUTO: depressing past* pouts* I want lemonade

ME: FLASHBACKS YAAAYYY

SASUKE: *smirks at naru* I got your lemonade right here * pats lap*

NARUTO: *GRIMACES*

WARNING: THIS may cause *speed talking* vomiting, nausea, liver pain, kidney failure, absence of sight, stomach ache, emergency tear duct removal, and heart failure of heart break...O-0...hahaha..jk flashbacks and sakuras mouth ENJOY

* * * * * * * * *  
FLASHBACKS PART 1  
* * * * * * * *

I stare at sasuke for abit, I don't understand what he means by his mom is not coming back I mean she is just in Paris, as a matter of fact she is coming back sometime soon. So what does he mean?

It seems as though sasuke can see the confusion on my face.

He looks at me with a frown of concentration as if trying to read me.

"Me and sakura are only half siblings" he says as if it was a surprise that I didn't know.

"Wait so-" I was cut off

"Me and sakura have the same dad but different moms." He says frowning at the floor but not really looking...almost as if he is reliving a memory.

" so what happened to your mom, I mean of course that's if your comfortable with telling" I say the last part quickly.

He seem to be contemplating to tell me or not, then he sighs.  
"No its fine I haven't told anyone the real reason my mom is not here not even sakura only my dad knows."

I looked at him in confusion "What, I mean where...where did your mom go."

*FLASHBACK WHEN SASUKE WAS 5 years old*

THIRD PERSON POV

As sasuke colored a picture for his mama and papa in his room with the door closed, his mother closed it before she went to have an 'adult discussion' with his dad although he began to hum really loudly he couldn't ignore the yelling and screaming going on in the next room but he could only hope that mommy and daddy were playing a fun game like daddy always played with him and he would scream to. So they were just playing a fun game...right?

Just when sasuke finished his coloring he jumped as his mother bust through his door, it frightened him because mommy had always said privacy was important and she would always knock on his door to teach him good manners, so why didn't she knock this time?

She slammed the door closed behind her and sasuke watched from his ToyStory covered bed as his mother frustratedly ran her fingers through her raven wavy hair.

She took a deep breath and looked over at him with a smile but sasuke could tell this smile wasn't as warm as the one she usually gave, this one was different this smile seemed pained like it hurt but why would it hurt her to smile why did it seemed forced did she not love sasuke anymore?

Sasuke didn't like this smile one bit he had to get mommy to love him again. Sasuke was always a child that stayed to his self and didn't smile much, not because he wasnt happy but because he just didn't feel the need to but right now he put on the biggest smile and showed his mother his picture of him his dad and his mom they were all smiling because they were happy...right?

His mother looked at the picture and burst into tears. She rushed over to sasuke and held him tight, sasuke's eyes began to water he never seen his mother cry and he never felt her heart beat so quickly it scared him so he began to cry to.

Sasuke knew his mother would eventually tell him what was wrong because sasuke's mother believed that telling him how it was without beating around the bush would make him an honest person who will be able to handle bad news better then others.

Once the crying was all done Mikoto sat sasuke onto her lap she took a deep shaky breath and smiled and although it was filled to the brim with sadness and fear to sasuke it was her sweetest smiles yet.

"My sweet strong and courageous sasuke" Mikoto said and sasuke put on his bravest face because when she called him strong or courageous that meant that the news wasn't good but he had to be strong.

She smiled and giggled at sasuke's ' brave face' then her eyes began to water she looked away and then back at sasuke.

"Ok sasu cakes mommy has two very important things she has to tell you ok" sasuke grimaced at the nickname, he was a big boy now not sasu cakes anymore but right now he had other things to worry about so he nodded firmly.

"Ok well for the first part...you have a sister named sakura" sasuke looked at Mikoto with wide innocent eyes that resembled hers in more ways then one.

"Is mommy pregament?" Sasuke said poking his moms stomach.

Mikoto giggled " No sasu cakes mommy is not pregnant but you see daddy got a bit bored with mommy so he had to find another lady and she got pregnant by mistake but sasu you will love that baby girl like a big bro and protect her ok" she said firmly with a sweet smile but sasuke didn't understand.

" why would daddy get bored of mommy...I don't get bored of mommy I think mommy...I think she is the best mommy in the wor-"

" yes sasuke I know but when people love eachother they really can't help it and your dad found love with e-e * sniff* Elizabeth and they are having a baby" she said tears trickling down her rosy cheeks.

" but...but mommy said that when people marrbried then thy can't have no one else." Sasuke watched his mom frown and nibble on her cherry red bottom lip as if contemplating an answer.

"Yes I did say that about marriage...mommy did but when you find love you can't help it." Sasuke slowly nodded his head, he didn't want to talk about this anymore it was to confusing.

"So what else did you have to tell me." Mikoto looked as though she dreaded that question, she pulled sasuke close to her breast and held him there and when she spoke it was in a whisper as if she was trying to comfort what she knew couldn't be comforted.

She whispered "My sweet sweet boy my everything my sasu my love my baby...sigh... Mommy is g-going on a journey yeah, m-mommy has a super power called c-c-cancer and my superpower is spreading through my body and there is nothing anyone can do about it because its special it travels through my blood so when I'm full of my superpower the planet D.I.E will call for me and I have to go then and umm..." she stops and hugs sasuke tighter and cries abit more then continues.

" so when I go to planet D.I.E your not going to see me but ill still be here ill just be like an invisible superhero that saves the world in silence yeah would you like a superhero as a mommy?"

Even though Mikoto never beat around the bush she couldn't possibly tell her sweet baby that she would die soon and he would have to stay with her cheating husband, his new lover and there child. Of course she felt bad for lying but sasuke will understand when he gets older.

Sasuke looked at her contemplating.

" you can still make me yummy food and rub my tummy before I go to bed even though you're invidable." Sasuke began playing with his moms hair, he was beginning to get sleepy and as his eyes dropped he barely heard the last words that still haunt him til this day.

Mikoto looked at the sleeping sasuke and smiled.

"No I won't be here but I think I'm going to go to planet D.I.E today so I can get the early special training." As Mikoto said this she began to sob and cry because it was hard she didn't want sasuke to see her gradually dying in the hospital so suicide was the best option, quick easy and painless and if it so happens that sasuke found her he could find a more healthier looking mommy instead of finding her while she was in the hospital because she was sure she would look worst, she didn't want to scare him with her looks she wanted to stay the mommy he knows and loves.

So that night she sang one last song before she goes to take her own life tonight:

Hush now my baby  
Be still love don't cry  
Sleep like your rocked by the streams  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
And ill be with you when you dream

Sasuke never found his mother that morning but what he did see was his dad mourning trying desperatly to hold on to a body with a white sheet over it, the police everywhere and sasuke knew then that his mother had went to planet D.I.E or what he now hoped was heaven.

* END OF FLASHBACK*

" so yeah then I came to live with sakura and her mom" sasuke said as I cried silently mourning his mother in my own way, yes I didn't have parents but I could tell that losing one was really hard.

I began crying anew, I saw sasuke turn his head and I knew that he was going to cry as well but was ashamed. I turned his face towards him and shook my head as if saying no we will cry together.

Sasuke pulled me close and began to unleash silent tears while I tried my best to hum the last tune his mom sang him that made him seem to cry more but this was good for him he needed to let it all out.

Once he was done crying he quickly composed hisself quickly as if it never happened. I didn't say anything about because during my time here I knew sasuke wasn't one to openly share his emotions. I guess I can consider myself lucky.

"So after that I went to school like any other kid you know fooled around and experimented here and there then went away to college and met Helen then began going to church with her and when I came home sakura said I wasn't the same but I guess people change."

I nodded sadly in agreement ' yes people do change but you need a reason to change and I never had a reason I was on my own' I thought.

"So what's your life story." He asked bring be back from my thoughts.

Yeah this is going to be a long and very depressing night ending in tears and probably new found respect.

* * * * * * * * *  
Any questions commits or concerns please ask o and feel free to flame me because your flames make me a better writer yay! Until next time.

READY FOR FLASHBACKS PART 2 NARU'S TURN

NARUTO: *anime tears* wasn't this depressing enough

ME: NO

NARUTO: there is a place where people like you go its called jail

ME: HEHE well I guess i will meet you there because you are worst then me.

REVIEWS GROW LEMONS TO MAKE LEMONADE ;)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: HEY I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE THIS CHAPTER WAS MY BEST SO I'M RE-DOING IT

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO

WARNING: TEARS AND HEARTBREAK...THIS IS NOT FOR THE WEAK MINDED.

***************************  
FLASHBACK PT2  
***************************

FLASHBACK TO TEN YEAR OLD NARUTO

Naruto stood there shivering, his feet and hands already frozen and numb, they were the first to go numb actually.

'I'm going to die.' He thought and though this thought alone might have frightened most he couldn't help but smile. The pain would go away...FINALLY.

The caretaker came out with a pot filled with freezing cold water and dumped it onto naruto's naked pale body. He didn't make a sound as the water connected with his already frozen skin, he was already so dreadfully numb.

He began to pant in what he knew was his body fighting to stay alive while it was standing naked in the snow in mid-December weather.

Yes, he was outside naked in the freezing mid-December weather and with the cold water from the pot freezing his skin off. He never knew what happen if the body was left in these temperatures but now that was quiet easy to figure out...IT. DIES.

Why would he be dealing with such a cruel punishment well because he cooked breakfast a minute to early. As his breath came out in thick balls of fog he watched the gentle snowflakes fall onto his shivering body as if they wanted to warm him but this was a cold world and he lead a cold life.

"Now get your stupid ass back into this house dog!" He heard one of the caretakers sneer and o how he wanted to listen but he was frozen, literally frozen.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY!" She yelled when the boy didn't respond. Naruto could feel his tears instantly turn to ice as it encountered the frozen skin that began to lose it's color. He was beyond frightened because the caretaker Brittney was the worst.

Naruto was small for his age but had an amazing immune system, but even that surely couldn't ward off any type of sickness after this. Naruto's body was wrenched from the snow which in turn caused some of the skin to his feet to rip off do to the fact that it was frozen to the ground but even still naruto didn't make a sound because he had experienced worst much much worst.

"YOU STUPID ASS USELESS DOG WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU DIE ALREADY DIE!" The caretaker shouted.

'I'm trying naru though.' As tears began slipped out of his eyes in copious amounts though still freezing on contact with his skin.

He was cold, so cold.

What could he have done to deserve a life like this, he was only 10, he listened, he didn't talk back...so why.

"Are you cold." The caretaker asked smiling that sickly sweet smile, and naruto (thinking she had changed for once) nodded but then he knew his mistake as she lead him over to the red hot stove.

"Well let's warm you up shall we? We wouldn't want you to get sick now would we, right kids." Naru then heard the sick little orphans answer positively with a sick amount of enthusiasm.

The moment She grabed naruto's ice cold hand he began pushing, pulling ...fighting, anything just to get away. Naruto wasn't stupid he knew what fire did it burned and destroyed.

But alas he was a weak ten year old and that woman was a strong middle aged woman, and as his hand connected with the red hot eye of the stove his screams and howls of pain echoed throughout the small orphanage.

"It's that sound music to our ears kids." The caretaker said loudly enough to project over his screams of pain. The pain became so intense that naruto leaned over and would have hurled if he was fed anything but all he could spit up who bits of stomach acid.

The kids cheered at his pain, it didn't bother them because they didn't look at him as human, he was a lower then an animal and to them this was sheer entertainment.

As he felt edges of his sight become black with pain she let him go and he tumbled to the ground. They never let him go unconscious...NEVER. They wanted to see him suffer through the pain..they wanted to see the child die slowly and painfully.

END OF FLASHBACK

I pulled my sleeve over the hand that was scarred from the burn and turned to look at sasuke who's eyes were wide.

"That happened the day before I ran away, they did many more things to me like, letting the kids use me as a pinata, chaining me up after they pretty much starved me then sat a hot meal in front of me knowing that I couldn't reach it. You know just stuff like that." I said feeling beyond ashamed of how his life went.

"No naruto, no I don't know." Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why didn't you kill them or take revenge." He asked, it was just hard to believe that after all of that naruto was just sitting here so...normal. Doesn't stuff like that mess people up.

"Revenge isn't always the answer sasu besides they are ignorant, and that type of stuff comes around to bite you in the butt, trust sasu karma will handle revenge for me." I said softly.

"Hn." Sasuke answered still anger as fuck that naruto was so calm about it. With that followed a deep intense silence that was eventually broken by sasu.

"What happened after you ran away?" He asked looking down at naruto's damaged hand and I in turn quickly covered it, it only reminded me that I was damaged good just like my hand.

"Well after I left a nice old man gave me a small job, let me sleep in the back of his shop and treated most of my wounds. Then one day he said me being there was bad for business and he clamed I needed an education to go as far as I wanted and he put me in school and that's when I met sakura in middle school." I said feeling more and more ashamed of how my life used to be but all turned out well now, I'm sure nothing else would go wrong.

Just as I thought that statement I felt a small flinch in my lower abdomen but put it off as gas.

"So what about elementary?" Sasuke asked calmly.

" huh?" Was my o so intelligent response.

"I mean what about elementary like did you go there?" He said

"O well no I didn't but the old man owned a bookstore so I was pretty smart by the time he transferred me into Golden Wood Middle School." He just nodded slowly taking everything that I said in.

Then he suddenly turned to me.

"I'm sorry, I mean about the way I treated you I mean...Hn." he said not finishing.

"Not much of a talker huh?" I ask.

"No" he said standing up and gathering all the McDonald's bags and trash off the bed.

"But it was nice talking to you." He said and I nodded with a smile and waved him a 'bye' then he left out.

TWO MONTHS LATER

These last past two months I have been very stressed. To put it simply I think I have a tumor.

'That has got to be the only reason why my stomach is constantly bloated but the symptoms aren't matching Up!' I thought scratching at my now tangled hair vigorously.

'These months have been hard for one I'm tired of vomiting, and I want sushi and syrup but everytime I would eat it...it comes right back up' I wrote out anonymously to one of those sites where you have a problem and people comment and help you with the solution and I became nervous when more then half of the comments say the same thing.

You might be pregnant ( they think he is a girl.)...I know I'm not because of common sense and I'm a boy but to give them the benefit of doubt I'm going to take a pregnancy test, hey it could be fun.

What I didn't know was that making that move changed my whole on look on my life and life itself.

*******************  
Are ya guys ready for more

I can't hear you

Ok then please REVIEWWWW

BYEEEEE TILL NEXT TIME :)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: chellooo my sweeties, what's going up or down. Hehe presentinnnngggg chapter ninnnnnnne

NARUTO: FUCK U JUST START THE STORY!

ME: *tears* I was just getting the crowd exciting what did I do wrong

NARU: you were born and that's a good enough reason for me

Me: but I-

NARU: listen closely...no one. Gives. A. Fuck ok *sweet smile*

ME: *shock*

SASU: *SMIRKS*

Disclaimer: no own as we all know

Warning: sakura's mouth, CROSSDRESSING and mpreg

**********************************  
+,-, pink, blue, pregnant, or non-pregnant  
**********************************

As I stood looking at the colorful boxes that held some woman's fate in there hands I couldn't help but feel excited.

I am odd and new experiences excite me, as I began feeling the cart with about 10 pregnancy test (I might as well buy some for sakura just in case she needed them) I felt a firm pat on my shoulder.

I turned and when I saw who it was my brain instantly began searching for an excuse as to why I'm in this area that was meant for woman which of course I am not.

It was sasuke.

He looked at me with a deep confusion that was boardering along the lines of suspicion that I had lost my mind.

I felt my cheeks tingle with a heavy blush.

"I- for a friend" I muttered quickly and left him still standing there even more confused. I mean I couldn't tell him that I was going to try it out for fun...that was just...sick.

As I came into the house and raced upstairs, ignoring sakuras insistent yells of my name. I quickly close the door to my room and locked it.

During my time surfing on my laptop I had met a few friends, they think I'm a girl but I don't mind because they are good people and they have helped me through all of my worries by giving me advice and such. There is not many of those in this world anymore.

I almost drop my laptop as I tried to hurry into the bathroom with both the laptop and the bag carry my special materials filling my arms.

I set the bag onto the toilet and open my laptop to see if my friends are online.

REQUESTED TO JOIN CHAT FROM:

SaND SOuls and LOVErOfKAKAshi (AN: I'm going to shorten all the usernames during the conversation)

Great! They were already chatting.

GOLDENramen: heeeyyyyyy guys wassup

Sand: we were waiting for you

golden: course u guys were jk jk :)

Lover: sooooooo did ya get 'the stuff'

Golden: Yup Yup I got it with me now

Sand: don't request a video chat cuz #1 neji iz with me and #2 I really don't wanna see you peeing on a stick

Golden: blah blah u n neji r like luv sick puppies LOL

Sand: ur jealous

Golden: ...0.0 harsh

Lover: I can't take it anymore even 'kashi wanna know so just take the dam thing lol

Golden: o well spread my business all over the world y don't cha jk ok give me a sec

Sand: ur gonna need more then a sec

Lover: lol srry o and juss remember we r here for you

Golden: k moment of truth

I giggle to myself because I know I'm just getting them ready and excited for nothing, I'm a guy I can't get pregnant but this still could be fun.

I grab a box labeled Clear Blue Easy Pregnancy test.

'Ok so I have to just pee on this thing...doesn't sound to hard unsanitary maybe but not hard.' I thought to myself as I speed read through the instructions.

I pull up my baby blue skirt, pulled down the suffocating Orange lacy panties, aimed and urinated on the stick, once I was done I sat the test onto a napkin, fixed my clothes, washed my hands and began typing.

Golden: the deed is done now all we hav to do iz wait

Sand: ...

Lover: Omg I'm shaking

DolphinLover has joined the chat.

Golden: hey kashi

Sand: hi

Lover: I thought u just went to work

Dolphin: I did I just want to c for myself

Lover: ur calling me a liar!

Golden: we r all friends here and u guys r lovers so play nice

PuffyClouds has just joined the chat

Puffy: update me and quick cuz I have so much homework that it should be against the law...such a drag

Lover: lol I'm a teacher so u better do your homework its gonna help u n the future.

Sand: naru just took the test

Puffy: *ignores Iruka* and

Dolphin: we r still waiting

Golden: guys I'm scared to look

Naruto laughed as he 'played the role' of a nervous girl.

Lover: we r here for u just know that watever happens is for the best

Sand: just look

THIRD PERSON POV

Naruto giggled and grabbed the test, he was about to throw it away and say it was negative when something caught his eye.

'+... doesn't that mean pregnant' naruto thought to himself while his smile slowly dropped to a frown of confusion and began to sweat as he fumbled with the box's instructions.

"- means not pregnant and + means pregnant" he said reading out loud.

This is stupid, naruto thought to his self, turning to the bag he grabbed all of the remainder of the 9 pregnancy test and after peeing on all of them he began nervously pacing.

Sand: helloooo

Puffy: well I guess we just got our answer

Lover: naru r u ok wat did it say

Dolphin: Iruka give her time

Naruto, feeling annoyed at the constant 'bings' began typing furiously.

Golden: EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET IT'S WRONG I'M NOT PREGNANT! BOYS DON'T GET PREGNANT I TOOK THIS PREGNANCY TEST AS A FUCKING JOKE I DNT UNDERSTAND Y IT'S COMING OUT POSITIVE.

Dolphin: ...ur a guy?

Lover: ok calm down just take more its ok...just a small mistake

Sand: the fuck?!

Puffy: I say do wat Iruka says and just calm down ...its wrong just like u said ...if ur a guy cuz that's impossible

DestinyIzAll HAS JOINED THE CHAT

Destiny: gaara just told me wat happened...iz this even possible or is this guy kidding?!

Lover: naruto take a deep breath and check the test

Naruto obeyed, he took a deep and turned to his fate.

+ + + pregnant pregnant pregnant pink pink +

Naruto dropped to the floor still in shock. This was fucking ludicrous.

'I have lost my mind yeah that's it I'm losing it' naruto thought smiling and pulling his flawless legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Lover: its time for a video chat I think he is freaking out

Sand: I think he is pranking us and I'm not falling for it.

Puffy: lets do a video chat

Destiny: I'm with gaara he is just pranking us but yea let's do a video chat

As everyone one by one began to join the video chat each one sent a request to naruto. Desperately hoping that the boy was kidding or that he didn't do something reckless.

Naruto stared with wide eyes off into space. Going though different ways to not go insane.

' no no No NO! It's not possible no.' The thing that brought him back was from his near panic attack was the the constant alert sounds coming from his computer, he quickly grabbed his laptop that was sitting on the edge of the sink, he sat it on the floor and joined the video chat.

" ok I would like the real story" Neji said.

"Now is not the time because you already heard what it was, naruto your going into shock you need to snap out of it." Iruka yelled beginning to fear for the CROSSDRESSING boy.

"Naruto just drop the act we all know your a girl and your just pranking us." Gaara said dryly.

Naruto's eyes rolled from the ceiling then to the computer screen. He stared abit as if trying to process what gaara had said, once he processed it his face twisted in anger.

"FUCK YOU!" he yelled into the screen and then hurled the laptop across the bathroom( luckily it landed onto the rug by the tub). Naruto grabbed hand fulls of his silky blonde hair then began tugging it furiously.

It was to much...way to much, he could handle being treated worst then scum because he could just bury his feelings inside but with a kid, they needed attention, love, and care. You couldn't just put them Aside. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO DO WITH A BABY!

"No no No" He shouted then jumped as the song 'Someone Like You by Adele' sounded from his Iphone.

It was Iruka.

When naruto first started chatting, him and Iruka hit it off almost instantly then came along gaara then the others but something about Iruka calmed him, so they took it further and they traded numbers.

"H-hello" naruto answered in a shaky voice, he was minutes away from crying uncontrollably even though he promised his self that he would never cry again when he was 10.

" naruto I want you to breath." Iruka said immediately giving the stressed and confused child advice.

"I-I I can't." Naruto said feeling his eyes water...yes it was safe to say he was beyond scared.

" you can just try it." Iruka said, his calming voice soothing naruto.

Naruto didn't stop taking beep breaths until he knew for sure that he was calm, Iruka encouraging him gently along the way.

"Ok now I want you to get back online, the others are worry especially gaara and kashi won't stop calling me." Iruka said firmly then laughing.

Naruto took one last deep shaky breath in and smiled. He was grateful to have people like them to help him along with this. He walked over to his fallen laptop, picked it up, turned it on then signed in and almost instantly he was bombarded with questions and shouts about what had happened.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, and waved.

"Drop the act naruto faking happiness is not going to fix anything." Shikamaru said with a bored tone not even looking up from his honors geometry homework.

Even though it might not have been shikamaru's intentions, his words hit naruto so hard that he jumped as if someone scared him. That was the only thing keeping him together all these years...his mask...was his security blanket, he would be naked without it...putting the problem aside and just smiling was all he knew how to do, but it was true what shika said...IT. WOULDN'T. SOLVE. A. DAMN. THING... It never did...his mask was just that...a mask..it could only cover up the darkness a despair that lie underneath it.

Naruto's eyes began to water and his breathing sped up as all the pain he previously ignored and buried was now surfacing...his mask..was cracking...memories were flooding threw.

'Your a dog...worthless...no one will ever what you.' The harsh voices of the orpans and caretakers filled his head like rain filled a river but his rain was tears and his river was sorrow.

Not hearing him respond everyone stopped what they were doing and watched naruto who was frozen and beginning to shake.

"FUCK HE IS HAVING A FUCKING NERVOUS BREAK DOWN!" Shika yelled jumping up not caring if his books were damaged or his notes ruined from the fall out of his lap.

Iruka jumped up also and began yelling into the speaker.

"NARUTO BREATH REMEMBER BREATH...GOD DAMMIT KAKASHI CALL THE AMBULANCE." He said panicked.

"NO YOU CAN'T, think of what scientist will do to a pregnant boy..A MALE THAT IS PREGNANT...THEY WILL RUIN HIM DOING ALL KINDS OF EXPERIMENTS ON HIM!" Gaara shot back angrily at Iruka.

" GAARA CALM DOWN." Neji yelled angry that his lover was unsettled.

Naruto's body jolted a few time then he went unconscious.

"FUCK THIS WHERE DOES HE LIVE." Gaara yelled wishing they would say they didn't know so he could beat the living hell out of them.

"H-h-he said something about Beverly Hills." Iruka stammered nervously as the look gaara had on his face filled him with dread.

"Well get ready for our first meet up cause that's where we ALL ARE GOING." As soon as kakashi said this everyone went offline.

2 HOURs LATER

Sakura was sitting on the couch enjoying the movie Titanic (just to pass time) when loud bangs could be heard on the door.

Sighing she got up and opened the door to 6 sweaty men (added Kiba shikamaru's lover) all asking different questions all at once.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP." She shouted and instantly the men went silent.

" what the fuck do you sexy ass men want." She said feeling annoyed that these fuckable men had to see her in her pajamas.

"Does a naruto live here." Iruka said becoming tired of saying that line, they had been to over 20 houses so far.

"Who's asking." Sakura asked suspiciously.

"We are his friends he invited us over." Kakashi said calmly.

"O ok you guys should've just said so." Sakura said and letting them in.

"His room is upstairs to the right and its and orange door." Sakura announced then seated herself back onto the couch.

"O and he has been acting weird so I don't think he is up for an all out orgy but I am if ya guys need one more person." She yelled out.

The men ignored sakura and made there way upstairs in silence which was broken by Kiba.

"Who is this guy, he got serious bank look at this house." He said clearly clueless of who naruto was, shikamaru only brought him along because he needed a ride and Kiba had a car.

"Ignore him" shika said calmly. As they stopped in front of a orange door that was opened revealing a unconscious naruto in the arms of a very confused sasuke holding one of the many pregnancy test that lined the sink.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said running his hands through his hair.

And what a drag this was as the truth continued to unfold into a downward spiral of chaos.

So what do you guys think FUEL ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS! HEHE UNTIL NEXT TIME

REVIEW PLZ


	10. Chapter 10

AN: ohla mi amigos, here is chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dnt own

IMPORTANT PLZ READ: It has come to my attention that chap. 8 ( naruto's flashback) wasn't my best so I re-did it PLZ CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW

Warning: CROSSDRESSING and cursing

*******************************  
Bleeding heart and untold truths  
******************************

REGULAR POV

Naruto awakened to hear arguing, furious arguing. His brain began trying to catch up to what happened before he had his nervous break down although it was difficult with a wonderful heartbeat luring him back to the peaceful world of slumber.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see a man with a dangerously sexy scowl that twisted his beautiful face.

'Sasuke?' Naruto thought confused but then it hit him. Helen and sakura were...arguing, he was in sasuke's arms, his online friends were whispering furiously between themselves, and who was that lady with neck length pink hair wearing a female work outfit and that man with black hair (that resembled sasuke) standing in the door way?

"Enough." Came the booming voice from the man that looked like sasuke.

"Sasuke put that child down." He continued.

"Yes father." Sasuke replied and sitting naruto softly onto the bed.

'Wait that's sasuke's ...father then the lady must be the mother.' naruto thought as he still unconsciously clung to sasuke's arms, he didn't understand what was going on and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out either.

Sasuke tried pulling his arms out of naruto's iron grip but failed so he just sat beside him. For such a delicate body he had a pretty good grip.

Sasuke's mom walked up to naruto holding what looked like a white stick, a pregnancy test? Naruto confirmed as she came closer.

"Darling." She started to speak with her heavy England accent. "Can you tell me what these are, sasu found 10 of them lined along the sink...your sink, It's ok you won't be in a mess of you tell the truth" She said encouraging him to be truthful.

Naruto's eyes widened and his grip tightened onto sasuke's arm.

'What the fuck was he supposed to tell them.' He thought. Then 'the truth' hit him so hard it knocked the very breath in his chest out of him.

.

He was pregnant with ...sasuke's child

.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

He quickly let go of sasuke's arm as if it caught on fire and stood up. Shaking his head he backed into the corner.

Eyes.

So many confused eyes.

Looking.

Looking at...him.

Eventually those confused eyes turned into the sneering, hateful, and laughing eyes that he saw every day at that god forsaken orphanage. Eyes that called him a freak eyes that saw him as nothing but a dog or even lower then a dog...eyes that filled him to the brim with pain.

Iruka, seeing the child going shock (once again) ran over to comfort him. From the looks of it this child was at his breaking point.

"Naruto look at me." He said as naruto tried to wrench away from his grip he had on his shoulders with unfocused eyes.

"...ry...o" Naruto whimpered.

"What?" Asked Iruka not hearing the boy.

Everyone else in the room went quiet.

"No I did everything you told me to... ill be a good dog I promise..j-just let me be... please."

Grasps filled the room and Iruka eyes widened at the words that the child was spilling from his mouth. Yes, he knew naruto but he never asked about his past he just figured that he was a happy kid, O how mistaken he was.

Tears began leaking from the boys eyes. "I'm sorry I'm a good dog, I'm lower then scum...please just leave me ill be- ill be good." He began sobbing and repeating that 'he was a good dog and that he will be good'

Sakura couldn't handle the scene taking place in front of her, she burst into tears and fled while sakura's mother went to comfort her.

Naruto was her 'sister' how could she let this happen to him.

Sasuke stepped forward and demanded everyone to leave with a firm voice, he knew what naruto had been through in his life so he figured he could be more understanding.

One by one they all began exiting the room but not without first turning and giving the shaking teen a concerned look. Sasuke's father was the last to leave and before he left he gave sasuke a look as if to say 'fix this or there will be severe consequences'.

Sasuke gave a firm nod before the door was shut leaving him alone with a lightly whimpering naruto.

Sasuke sighed his was never good at comforting people, which is why he didn't know why he made everyone leave. Maybe it was because he wanted to be the first to find out why there were so many positive pregnancy test lined on the sink and why was naruto unconscious.

Why.

Why.

Why.

So many questions without any answers.

Well here is all or nothing.

"Naruto." No response.

"Naruto." Again nothin, just unfocused eyes that could only see the horrors of his childhood.

"NARUTO!" Finally naruto jumped and blinked repeatedly and then his eyes focused on sasuke. He then burst into tears not caring about his promise to himself to be strong, he needed this...Yea for once he would do what he wanted and take what he needed.

As naruto cried and sobbed uncontrollably sasuke wasn't sure if he should give him advice (which he didn't know how to do) or let him let it all out and from the looks of it he was going to go with option 2. Sasuke slowly walked over to him and held out his arms.

Naruto saw the open invitation and took it without hesitation. All he could do was cry harder as the warm firm arms wrapped around him.

After what seemed like hours (which was only 30 minutes) naruto quieted down with an occasional hiccup, and sasuke was left with a (very) wet spot on his gray dress shirt where naruto's tears dropped onto.

"So can you tell me what this all is about." Sasuke asked, eager to subdue his curiosity, and just like that naruto was out of his lap sobbing and backing into the wall (again).

Sasuke inwardly sighed, comforting wasn't his forte. He needed to speed this up so he could take Helen out to dinner and comfort her as well because after sakura called her a 'fake bitch' when she came in concerned about naru, all hell broke lose then he had to face his father who would probably blame him for not 'holding the fort down' and letting a bunch of hormonal women (the father didn't know naru was a boy) get out of control.

This is a bitch.

"What's wrong now naru." Sasu asked with a hint of frustration.

"I-I'm so sorry sasuke I didn't mean it." Naru stammered as tears streamed down his rosy red cheeks and onto sleeveless yellow sundress.

Sasuke looked at him with eyes showing confusion. Why would naruto be sorry, he didn't do anything wrong and what did he mean 'he didn't mean to'. These were some of the questions traveling through sasuke's head as he watched naruto watch him with a look of serious guilt.

Sasuke frowned.

"What are you talking about naru." He asked calmly.

"It was a m-moment of weakness and I didn't mean any harm by it." Naruto said as he slid down the wall, he had to tell him. Yes, he was afraid of the outcome but his morals went against him lying and he was sure he could catch whatever beating sasuke threw at him in the end but he had to do it.

He couldn't possibly raise a child on his own, he wanted his child to be happy with both their parents unlike him, living alone without any parents. Though he couldn't blame sasu if he never wanted to see him or the child again after telling him this. He wouldn't even blame him if sasu went total ape shit because he alone was the one responsible for this and he alone was going to get out of it...ALIVE, yes he now had a reason to live and as impossible as it seemed there is someone that needs him...HIS CHILD NEEDED HIM. Though he began to wonder what made him accept the pregnancy so fast?

Naruto straightened his posture, whipped his tears, and stood up, if something bad happens at least he knew that he told the truth and gave it his all.

In everyone's life, they eventually comes to a crossroad where you can keep straight and continue your path rather if its good or bad, you can turn left to make it worst or you can turn right to make it better, but just know that there is no turning back...EVER.

This was naruto's crossroad and he would keep pushing for him and his- no THEIR child.

Just then he felt a small movement in his abdomen as if the baby was saying 'its alright mama ill back up one hundred and ten percent'. He lad his hand where he felt the small innocent being move and smiled gently.

This was it, it was time.

It was time to give it all or nothing.

He confidently walked over to sasuke with a small frown painted onto his delicate face. THIS. WAS. IT.

"Sasu there is something that I need to tell you, something I desperately think you should know about, something I don't think you will like."

Yes, he hated himself for ruining whatever life sasuke and helen was going to have in the future, but it seemed now motherly instincts shifted into full gear, his child's well being came first...Protect what needed to be protected then he could talk about the rest later.

The crossroad was now behind him but what path he chose has yet to be revealed.

Cliffhangers don't ya just love 'em

Fuel me and review

REVIEW PLZ

ALERT! REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE REDID CHAP.8 (NARUTO'S FLASHBACK) AND REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

AN: well this is the moment of truth mwhahahahaha

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, this is my FIRST story which means that it won't be great. Ok

Disclaimer: don't own

Warnings: I'm sure you guys know what those are.

Onward

****************************  
Impossible wishes and inevitable responses  
****************************

Sasuke's curiosity skyrocketed. What the hell was naruto talking about. He was becoming abit put on high alert. He had watched horror films where one moment the person seemed fine, then the next they went insane and started telling you things that you had no idea about. All just to play with your mind, then they slaughter you like livestock. Yes, naruto seemed on his way down that road.

"Hn." He responded while staring at naruto with an edge of suspicion.

"I need you to be completely open-minded for this, try not to speak until I'm finish and may you please stand in the furthest corner of the room away from me...please." Naruto asked kindly, he was pretty damn sure that after he said what he needed to say all hell would break lose and things could get pretty physical and his child's safety came first so he wanted to have sasuke as far away as possible.

Sasuke was even more confused. Did naru lose his mind. They haven't even really talked or had any contact (other than sharing there life stories) for the four months naruto had lived here, so what could be so bad that he he is taking such precautions.

Like with most humans curiosity got the best of him and he complied and stood in the furthest corner from naruto. Although something deep inside him was telling him that some secrets are best left hidden and this was one of those secrets.

Naruto took a deep breath. He knew that it was a lot to expect that after he share this, secret, with sasuke that he would just go along and accept it with open arms. No, naruto was far from dumb and he wasnt about to make himself seem that way by wishing or hoping. Those where two words that could never save naruto no matter how bad things got, so he had to just accept the truth and take the punishments for his disgraceful actions.

"Three to four months ago, I believe it was the day after I met you, I had a moment of weakness. To put it bluntly I wanted you in a sexual way- no scratch that, I wanted you in every way there possibly was but a sexual way was the only way to have you...at the time" Naruto paused to watch sasuke's reaction and he was as emotionless ever so naruto parted his pink lips to continued but before he could start sasuke spoke.

"I have Helen and I love her." Sasuke said, making sure that they both were on the same page. He. Wasn't. GAY.

Those seven words had Naruto feeling multiple stabs of guilt and hurt chop at his fragile heart. Something so amazing that he could never have. To him it was like tasting the fruits of paradise then being throw out to eat thrash again. He desperately longed to once again drown in that sea of ecstasy but unfortunately that was just a one time thing.

Now he was really scared. Helen seemed to play a massive role in sasuke's heart and thought he probably would never fit into that pristine heart that sasuke held within his chest he still had to have faith (yes, never hope but maybe faith will work) that sasuke would accept the new life that grew in the warmth of his womb.

Although it wasn't to late for him to make up a lie and just run away, he wanted to face this because he was tired of running away, it never solved anything it just lingered in the backgrounds slowly catching up to him and the last thing he needed was those kind of problems while raising this child.

Sasuke nodded for him to continue so he did.

"I wanted you, so...so one night I uhhh I w-went into your room while you w-were sleeping and..." Naruto stopped because this is proving to be harder then he first thought it would be, even more so with sasuke's black orbs constantly looking at him, calculating and trying to put the pieces together to what the scared teen was trying to say.

"I went...sasuke your not a v-virgin anymore." Naruto said quickly, squeezing his delicate and now sweaty hands together waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

"No I'm pretty sure I am." Sasuke said slowly as if he was talking to a unstable or insane person then crossing his strong arms over his chest.

Naruto shook his head negatively letting his hair fall over his weeping eyes and sending broplets of tears flying around him and reflecting off the light that the mid-day sun gave making them briefly sparkle around him like stray diamonds.

Sasuke frown.

"I'm not sure if I am following you and your ...accusation." He said becoming increasingly annoyed at naruto trying to call him a liar, it was his body he should know if he a virgin or not...unless-. His eyes widened as he stared at naruto in disbelief.

'He wouldn't do something so selfish and disgusting would he?' Sasu thought to himself. He knew he was a heavy sleeper because he had been told so...but of course naruto..wouldn't take advantage of that would he? The day he woke up soaked in cum wasn't the day...no No NO!

Sasuke was a smart man and even if he wasn't it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how to put the pieces of this horrid story together.

Sasuke stood there eyes wide and shaking his head in disbelief at what he hoped would be him over thinking the situation but naruto in turn began sobbing and nodding.

'Fuck' sasuke thought.

Sasuke then caught himself and forced his emotions into the deepest part of his being, to where the emotions in his eyes where once again nonexistent.

"Is that all you would like to tell me Mr. Uzumaki?" He asked using a completly formal tone. Naruto lost every right to be called by his first name, he wasn't family, he was disgrace itself.

Naruto sadly shook his head negatively.

"No there's more, I-I'm pre- I'm pre- I'm expecting your child." He said quietly stumbling over the words and sasuke clenched his fist tightly as it yearned to rip the boy to pieces just like naru ripped his life into pieces with just one night but he calmed his self once again.

It was all making sense from the way he woke up after the night naruto slept with him to the way he found the pregnancy test all positive and lined along the bathroom sink. The canniving little bitch he had told him his past he ...trusted him and all to be throw back into his face.

Sasuke's anger flared up once again.

Naruto felt it happen before he saw it coming because before he knew it sasuke had him tightly by the neck to the point that he couldn't breath, his back pressed painfully into the corner of his mahogany computer desk, but pain was not the problem (he had been through worst in his life), the problem was sasuke had his fist inches away from where his child lay in his stomach.

One thought crossed naru's mind that made his eyes a appear red with anger.

His baby.

He swiftly raised his flawless leg and kneed sasuke in the stomach with all his strength, the blow took sasuke's breath away, sent him to his knees, and had him gagging and coughing as he hunched over to cradled his now bruised stomach.

"Don't ever come near my child with such intent or I will Kill. You." Naruto said through seething anger.

Sasuke just groaned in pain, he had every right to ruin that...thing the boy was carrying.

Naruto calmed down and saw just how bad he hurt sasuke. Then it hit him, sasuke had every right to pull a move like that but he wasn't going to let his child get hurt because of his mistakes.

Naruto looked guilty as if he didn't mean to hurt him so bad and as naruto came closer to apologize, sasuke could clearly see the bruises that were beginning to paint naruto's neck blue. He didn't regret it.

Once naruto reached him, he was about to touch his shoulder and help him up but then when sasuke spoke the hatefulness that filled his voice had naruto quickly bringing his hand back to his chest and stepping back.

"If you know what's best for you and that 'thing' you're carrying then you better leave now or I will not be held responsible my actions. Also I would hate to associate myself or see the disgusting face of a dishonest and desperate wanna be girl that would stup so low." He said breaking naruto down peice by peice.

As naru rushed over to exit the room and the house sasuke continued. Saying the words that hurt naruto to the deepest part of his core.

"Now I don't blame that orphanage for treating you the way they did... freak." With that statement sasuke pushed him roughly asides left the room and a frozen naruto to go tell his family about naruto, that disgrace of a child.

As sasuke made his way down the hall to the living room he couldn't help feeling guilt, self hate, and for the most part shock but as everyone seated in the living room came into view he quickly shoved those feelings down along with all the rest, he had everything, a beautiful girlfriend he was going to marry, two parents a nice house, good grades...Everything a human could ever dream of.

So why is it that as soon as he stepped out of that room leave naru alone he felt a deep hole of emptiness spreading throughout his very being? He didn't care about the pregnant CROSSDRESSING boy...right?

Naruto's knees buckled then gave out and he hit the ground hard but of course he didn't feel the pain as pain but the pain was a way to briefly get away from this cold cold reality.

Naruto gave a weak smile of sorrow. 'He was stupid, how could he ever think that someone would love him..how could he possibly think that happiness was going to just welcome him with opened arms, no of course not because happiness hated him.

(AN: I REDID NARUTO'S CHILDHOOD FLASHBACK IN CHAP. 8...IT'S MUCH SADDER SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)

It was true, in the end he deserved all of it. Every single thing he got in this world because he was just that a freak nothing more but everything that was less.

Then Naruto felt a kick in his abdomen. His child, his now only everything.

Naruto gave a weak smile and placed his hand gently on his stomach. Yes, alas someone still needed him in this world so he couldn't break just yet...he had to keep pushing for his baby. He just had to hope with all his being that this child wouldn't hate him like everyone else now did.

He wasn't sure why he took a shining to this child so quickly but he did and as they say everything happens for a reason right?

Yes, he was 14 and pregnant but he could do it, he had been on his own all this time whats one more mouth to feed...right?

He sighed. Who was he kidding he was not even old enough to get a job permit. He needed help but he was on his own so he would find a way to live he always did...he ALWAYS did.

He went to the closet to get his things together and ready to leave his first real home. Maybe he could sell some of the things they brought him to get some starter cash he had only five months until this baby came, so he had to move quick and make do with what little time he had.

Then there was a firm knock on the door. Naruto wasn't sure if he should answer or not, he chose the latter and didn't say a word. He just stood there frozen with a pink shirt hanging from his hands.

"I want you to meet me at the door in 40 minutes and I won't take no for an answer. Also make yourself decent because we will be talking this... incident over dinner. O and I sent your little friends away seeing as this was a Uchiha family matter." Came the booming voice of sasuke's father.

Naruto didn't know what to think as he heard the firm footsteps leave. He sighed, might as well do as he was told. He would have to let his friends know that he was okay later.

He knew he couldnt bury his feelings inside for to long but right wasnt the time to have an all out break down. Though he really needed it, he just could. not now.

It seemed almost as soon as the footsteps outside that door could no longer be heard, horrid scenarios began to play out in naruto's mind. He was still only but a child him self and at that moment he longed to be held, cuddled, and told everything will work out fine but of course there was not one soul here to do that for him...now was there.

He entered the bathroom and began stripping until he was naked then he looked in the mirror at his very noticeable baby bump and smiled softly, how could he think something so precious was a tumor, he glazed at his face and did a double take. He looked so...tired.

His eyes didn't have their usual sparkle and they were red and puffy from crying, his long dark blond lashes had tears still clinging to them, his cheeks were flush and had tears staining down, and his skin was pale...a sick pale.

Naruto slowly lifted his hand to lightly touch the bruise that graced his neck, he sighed and looked away and headed to to shower.

As he showered (now paying extra attention to his protruding stomach) he made sure to keep a steamy hot rag over his eyes( to make the puffy redness go away). When he was done he pulled on his bright Orange robe and made his way back into the bed room to do his hair and make-up.

Once he exited the bathroom he instantly spotted what had to be the most beautiful dress that he had ever seen laying on his California king bed. It was a black and strapless with a gold band that was placed right underneath where the breast would go and below the gold band the dress flared out into patterns of black and gold ruffles. The bottom half (everything underneath the breast) of the dress was pretty flowy which led naru to believe that this dress was maternity.

When he lifted the beautiful gown to view it at a more closer range but he then remembered that he was on a time frame and it was quickly running out.

He dropped the dress and hurried to put on his boxers ( thank god that the dress was long so he could finally wear boxers again) and made his way over to do his hair and make-up.

Once everything was said and done naruto looked stunning. His eyes were adorned with black eyeliner and gold eye shadow which in turn brought out his stunning sapphires making them look even more beautiful and rare, his plump lips glossed with a light pink lip gloss color, his slender arms were cover with elegant black gloves that reached his elbows, his blonde locks were put into a messy yet stylish bun with lose curls framing his face, his feet were covered in gold flats, and a gold choker made itself at home on naruto's slender (bruised) swan like neck. He. Was. Stunning.

As naruto came into everyone's view, he didn't dare bring his gaze from being lowered. He could already feel it, the hateful, disgusted, and judging eyes.

It was like the orphanage all over again, the only difference was that this time it was his fault, and only his fault.

1 hour later

Everyone (naru, sasu, Helen, sakura, itachi (sasuke and sakura's dad), and reese) sat at the table quietly as they finished their delicious meal. It was now time to get down to business, Itachi cleared his throat, and naruto looked up as if knowing it was time, he briefly saw Helen (who was seated next to sasuke) glaring at him.

She had a right to.

Sasuke was about to ask if he could be excused from this conversation but then his father held his hand up as if to say 'Don't speak or move until this is done or you are spoken to.'

"Naruto." He started out. "It has come to my attention that you slept with my 'sleeping' son the night after meeting him and for that reason you are with child, am I correct?" He asked firmly.

"Yes sir." Naruto said just as firm as he was ready to take whatever punishment they gave him as long as it didn't interfere with the well-being of his child.

"What are your thoughts on what I should do about this." Itachi asked the child.

Naruto hesitated then sat up straight a serious frown adorned the dark blonde perfect eyebrows. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he was worried that sakura still haven't spoken a word, she was his first friend and he would hate to lose her, but right now wasn't the time to hope that the girl in the red long sleeved dress and with red lipstick covering her lips would take there friendship into consideration. As the saying goes, blood is thicker than water...and he was definitely not blood.

Naruto took in a deep breath.

"What I did was unacceptable, desperate, and disgusting for I was a virgin myself and had no previous sexual experience though that still didn't deter me. Lately it seems my weaknesses out ride my common sense and I desperately ask of you that any punishment you do give me please let it be after the birth of my child because I will not allow harm to touch this child though I am deserving of a punishment this child is not." Naruto said firmly.

Itachi nodded his head.

"So you are willing to take 'any' punishment?" He asked the pregnant boy.

"Yes, only if my child is kept safe but if my child is not, then with all do respect Mr. Uchiha I will obliterate anything and everything until he or she is." This statement from the blond teen seemed to somehow put a grimace onto the Reese's face, the boy had moxy standing to her husband the way he did after he was the one in the wrong.

"How far along are you." Reese asked curiously.

"I believe I am three to four months along but I am not certain." He said looking down playing with the corner of his soft cotton napkin.

"When did you find out." Came the quiet voice of sakura and naruto blue eyes locked on her. She seemed saddened by everything that was taking place.

"Today." He said just as quietly.

"Well it seems as though everyone has had a long day." Reese said gracing them with her English accent once again and afterwards sighing as she wiped invisible crumbs off of her navy blue knee-length off-the-shoulder (1) dress.

The silence was thick with tension. No one, except itachi, seemed to know the right words to break it but it seemed that they didn't have to as itachi cleared his throat to give his to give his final verdict.

"I have made up my mind, while you are carrying that child in your womb you will stay with us and have access to anything and everything you NEED not want, I will give you a credit card with a certain amount of money for you to buy your own necessities."

He took a much needed breath then continued.

"You are no longer allowed to eat with us, I will have a maid send your food to your room, nor will you be allowed to speak with us unless spoken to and Once the child is born you will suckle (breast feed) him or her for a little over seven months but after that you will leave, without the child, seeing as he or she will have Uchiha blood running thick through their veins you cannot raise them or handle them like we will our own. Even more so if its a boy because he will be an heir to the Uchiha corp. That my brother Madara is currently running. You are no longer family and will be treated as such. That's is all. Are we clear?" He asked.

Naruto nodded his head even though his shaky fist clenched his dress tightly under the table and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

This was his punishment so he had to take it besides his child will have a better life living with them...right?

"O and also you will be pulled from school and have online classes because I refuse to let the media have a field day with this." Itachi said and afterwards raising his hand to gesture the waitress to bring the check.

"Alright kids, let's go you have school tomorrow and I have to get ready to leave for a tour in London while Itachi has another interview in China. Ms. Uzumaki (still thinks he is a girl) we will have a cab called for you." Reese said without a single glance at the broken child.

As the family headed out sakura turned to look at naruto who was still seated at the empty table stuggling to hold in his tears.

"Be strong naru you can do it." She silently cheered and then left with her family.

And so it begun.

***********************************  
(1) you know the dresses with the sleeves that hang off the shoulders

I'm sorry I have no idea why my chaps are starting to end in cliffhangers odd...I think I gotta check into that XD

Please REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T WRITE ANOTHER CHAP.

LOL BRIBES DON'T YA JUST LOVE 'EM


	12. Chapter 12

AN: THANKS FOR ALL MY SWEET REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH... OK LET'S DO THIS

WE MADE IT TO CHAP. 12 OMG CAN YA BELIEVE IT *LE GASP* (PINKY RAISED) XD

DISCLAIMER: DNT OWN NARUTO

Warnings: see first chaps

The faded smiles and unborn innocence  
***************************

It's a funny feeling when you know something you love so deeply will be taken away from you in the end, just to know that you won't see it ever again, to know that it would never know you or love you back... It's like a starving person being given a warm meal, then just before they took a bite it is snatched away. No, this went deeper then that, a mother's love always goes deeper.

Naruto sighed and put his small silver spoon back into the yogurt bowl, this was his latest craving.

Strawberry yogurt.

He sighed again and grabbed his laptop to see if his friends where online, though it was a big chance that they weren't, since it was only 1:23 p.m. and people had work and lives that they had to attend to.

Naruto had been in his room every since 'The Dinner' which was now two days ago, he went into a small depression where he closed the thick curtain to his big bay window so that the room had a mourning-the-dead look to it, and he severed all contact with the human race except his child and the maid. Because true to his word Itachi had a maid come to give him his meals and other needs everyday.

Today was the day that he was going to the doctor to see the sex of the baby and if the baby was healthy. The doctor's name was Tsunade. He wasn't sure how good the woman's work was, but he had seen some pretty good reviews on her.

This would be his first time seeing his baby, so he was pretty excited yet also saddened and scared because he knew that once he saw what it was that he loved so unconditionally, it would only make his love stronger. Maybe so strong that it would make it impossible to part from the child. That would only cause a problem and there was no way he could win against people who had money to buy two small countries and then some.

YOU HAVE 12 UNREAD MESSAGES

Naruto read once he logged into his account. His eyes gaze softened and he smiled, he could bet it was Iruka being a mother hen.

It felt nice to feel cared about for once.

FROM: LOVErOfKAKAshi

He was right, 12 messages and all from iruka. He wasn't surprised It was much like Iruka to be worried sick. He clicked on the first message then went back to delete the others, because one message was enough to get the jest of what Iruka was trying to say.

Once he deleted the rest of the unknown messages he then went back to read Iruka's first message.  
_

HEY NARUTO,

I just want to make sure you were ok,  
I didn't really know what was going onBut it seemed pretty intense and relatedTo you. So please call me so that I know you are ok  
O and I'm off on Monday so feel free to call Me so we can maybe talk this over burgers or watever ur craving is.  
Xoxoxoxoxox love you please call naruto.

Love Iruka and the book pervert. 3

Naruto let smiled then his blue orbs scrolled to the lower right hand corner of the screen.

Monday Sep, 17 2012 1:34 p.m.

Naruto reached over the side of the bed and just when he was about to retrieve the Orange iPhone from off of the charger to give Iruka a call, the bell rung and naruto froze.

He knew that the maid had called in sick and it wasn't anyone else here but him, so should he answer?

DING DONG

'He wasnt family anymore since he was disowned, so technically this was no longer his house but what if it's impor-' naruto was broken out of his inner thoughts when his phone began slowly sliding across the floor due to it vibrating.

He reached over the side of the bed and quickly grabbed the Orange phone, hoping it was Iruka.

1 new text message

From: Sasuke

open the door  
-

Naruto jumped when he saw it was sasuke, he hurried out the bed and was about to make a mad dash to the bathroom to check his hair and maybe add a bit of lipgloss to his slightly dry lips, but then he remember what sasuke thought of him.

Disgust.

He halted his trek to the bathroom do to a sudden pang in his heart, he was thought of as disgusting, what if his child will think of him as disgusting when he or she found out the way that they were conceived. Naruto had to swallow down the urge to hurl at the thought of his own child hating him.

DING DONG, DING DONG

Naruto force himself to forget that horrid thought as he unconsciously held his stomach while he made his way down the stairs, it had seemed like forever since he been out of his room, so when he opened the black and gold front door he let out a hiss as his blue eyes were ruthlessly attacked with afternoon sunlight.

"Naruuuuuu." Sakura yelled and naruto flinched thinking that he had done something wrong. Sakura seen this and laughed, she had no problem with the boy.

"I left my phone here at home so I had sasu to text you." She continued.

So people made mistakes, they had moments of weakness. So the fuck what, get over it.

The way she saw it was that it was life to make big mistakes and learn from them beside it wasn't all bad she had a niece or nephew on the way and she couldn't give a damn about what anyone thought of it. She was fucking happy to be a aunt.

Naruto stared at sakura who had a quiet sasuke standing beside her.

"Well move aside Frankenstien, I got something to show ya, o and when was the doctors appointment again?" Sasuke asked bouncing with excitement.

"It's at 4:15 and sakura I don't think you should be talking to me." Naruto said quietly, he really just wanted to call Iruka so they could just...go. Anywhere would be fine right about now.

"O shut up naru naru my parents are gone besides who gives a fuck I sure don't, now let me in, it feels like God's forsaken oven out in this bitch and I don't want a tan because I happen to like my skin tone thank you very much." She said lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head.

Yeah, leave it to sakura to lighten the mood.

As soon as he stepped aside sasuke walked in the house and went straight to his room, as if the boy that carrying his child wasn't standing there.

As sakura entered the house she couldn't miss the hurt look naruto displayed on his face at her brothers actions. There wasn't much she could say to make it all better because that was sasuke's job, all she could do was her part, which was to help naru naru through this.

What her blinded family seemed to miss was that naru naru was only 14 with a child on the way and she knew she would probably get an abortion, but naru didn't, so that's got to count for something right?

Her eyes softened at the obviously struggling child. Naru naru had the weight of the world on his shoulders yet he was able to bury it deep inside that small and now pregnant body of his. He was the bravest person she knew.

She also often thought of how it was even possible for a man to get pregnant, but then again there where so many strange things happening in this world, so it wasn't exactly surprising. Now when someone would be able to shit jewels, then she would be surprised.

Yet even with all of that emotional strength naruto displayed, she knew that taking naru naru's child will be the breaking of him and she didn't want to see that happen, she could only hope that if he did break then someone would be there to pick up the broken pieces for him because she didn't think she would be able to see the boy broken like that. She wouldn't be able to take it.

When they met in middle school naruto was the first person that caught her attention, he was like a diamond amongst rubble, always smiling always happy without a care in the world, or so she thought at the time.

FLASHBACK TO WHEN SAKURA AND NARU FIRST MET

"Ino, why is that kid over there with the long blonde hair, always smiling even though she's always by herself." Sakura asked as she shamelessly stared at the pretty blonde girl who was smiling contentedly as she sat by herself in the lunch room.

"I don't know sakura, that girl Naruto is a freak and a weirdo. She keep claiming she is a boy, like what the hell! why would she want to be a boy and her clothes are always too damn big or have holes in them. Like what the fuck! She needs to ask her mom for some money or something." Ino said with a grimace as she stared at the poorly dressed girl.

Sakura couldn't help but think that naruto was an odd name for a girl and she did dress rather, poorly but Sakura's mother always said to never judge a book by its cover because some people weren't as fortunate as others.

Taking her mothers advice, Sakura stood up and walked over to the smiling blonde child with a shocked Ino in tow.

She quickly took a seat at the empty table startling an unaware naruto in the process while Ino chose to stand.

"Hey why don't you ever ask your mom for money so you can get new clothes. Like so you can look better in stuff." Sakura said, getting straight to the point and naruto blushed because he wasn't used to people asking him questions, usually they would just assume and go about there business. So why was this girl asking him stuff, it was rather embarrassing, though he didnt know why, it just was.

"Because she is a freak." Ino said with a grimace and sakura witnessed the boy flinch but laugh it off.

"I'm not a girl! and I dress like this because my parents are teaching my about appreciation dattabayo!" The girl shouted excitedly. Which in turn made sasuke smile with excitement as well, she didn't know why she was smiling but it seemed like the girl's or boy's smile of excitement was contagious.

"Wanna be friends?" Sakura asked in the mix of excitement.

"Ump." Naruto responded and nodding his head in a very adorable way.

"Ok naru naru friends." She exclaimed wrapping her pinky around with naruto's pinky.

"Friends." He repeated happily.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura smiled softly at the memory. After their declaration of friendship her and naruto began to do basically everything together, leaving Ino to sulk in their shadows.

She turned to look at naru naru who's face now only displayed sadness, shame, and worry.

'Where did that beautiful sunshine smile ever go.' Sasuke thought with a sad sigh, well she would just have to give him something to smile about. She would make he brother see the good naruto had to offer.

She quickly closed the door and gently shoved naruto over to his seat.

"Okay so since we got out of school early today, I decided drag sasu along with me to do alittle BABY SHOPPING!" She yelled the last part excitedly. Naruto smiled softly. His baby.

His everything.

Tears began to well up into his eyes but he forced them back down. He knew that his child would never know him, he knew that his child would never love him, and he knew he was eventually be all alone in this world, just like the way his life started...ALONE. Yes, he knew all this but he still agreed to conditions and consequences of his actions.

He knew but that didn't mean he didn't want to grieve the fact that the only thing that was this precious him, would never know him, but it wasn't the right time to grieve. Not now.

He could only pray that he made the right choice. God, how he hoped he made the right choice.

*******************************  
Not much happening here lol Haha so doctors appointment is nxt yayyyyy r we excited

Plz VOTE IF IT SHOULD B A GIRL, BOY, OR TWINS AND STATE WHY

REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Heyyyyy everyone sorry about the long wait...I had my sister come into town then a had dance practice...so sorry XD BLAME IT ON SCHOOL AND JUNIOR YEAR.

Onward

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Warnings: see first chapter

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: For those who have been wondering where my story 'Age is just a number' has gone off to...well fanfiction took it down...Yup just took MY story that I wrote straight off MY page...like what the heck! They say 'o its too explicit'...BS...if you had a R-rating then maybe that wouldn't be a problem...DUMB ASSES (probably shouldn't have said that) *nervously checks to see if fanfiction account was deleted*

*whispers* I'm gonna put it back up Hehe and just pray they don't find it XD

Srry you guys had to see that Hehe so...

SHORT CHAP.

**********************  
Little blessings and muffled screams  
**********************

"Well are ya ready?" Sakura asked after showing naruto the dozens of baby outfits she had gotten from some expensive store with a name that naruto couldn't even begin to pronounce.

Naruto nodded slowly as he stared off into space.

He was lying, he wasn't ready. He never was.

How could he be, when all he would see on that ultrasound screen would only be a dream of love that once again will never come true.

This deep pain was squeezing his fragile heart to the point of breaking it, This deep pain was killing him.

This pain was excruciating, and he wasn't sure how many more reminders (that he would never be loved) he could possibly take.

"SASUKEEEEE BRING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IT'S TIME TO GO!" Sakura yelled out as she faced the stairs, waiting for her Father-to-be brother to come downstairs.

Sakura could feel the thick suffocating tension that filled the house with it's heavy pressure. She knew something was about to give, break, or bend and soon.

Though she knew this, she really didnt want to be around to experience it, but how could she dodge it when it was happening right in her own home.

Sasuke soon showed up in his black jeans, a plain black short sleeve shirt, black sandals, and apparently talking to someone on the phone.

He pulled his sunglasses down over his black orbs, then proceeded to walk out the of the house without so much as saying a word.

Sakura felt a sting of slight hatred to her brother for not even showing that he noticed the mother of his child. She stood there thinking about how much that baby would probably change everything, Hopefully for the better. Sakura then jumped at the vibrations that went off in her small gold purse.

"Hello...o hey papa bear...no way...really...ok I'm on my way." Sakura ended her call and turned to naruto with a big smile that only displayed excitment along with a hint of guilt. She really wanted to be there to see the baby, but her papa bear came first.

"I'm so sorry naru naru hun, but my BF just came into town and he needs 'release' if your catching my drift and I'm not one to deny, sooooooo get many pictures of the baby okay bye byeeeeee." Sakura said, and just like that she was out of the house and leaving a shocked naruto behind.

'no No. NO! She can't leave me here with sasuke like this.' Naruto thought. He didn't want to be alone, not yet. He didn't want the feel that hatred.

He was scared, going with sasuke to the doctor together... ALONE...just the two of them.

What was he suppose to say, what was he supposed to do.

Sasuke hated him.

Though that was a fact, naruto still still felt a wave of excitment flow through him, he would be able to pretend again just like he did on 'That night'. He could pretend that sasuke wanted to take him to the doctor to see their baby, he could pretend they LOVED each other, he could pretend that they were.. happy.

Naruto was broken out of his thought as he heard the rattling of keys, indicating that someone was unlocking the front door. He quickly spun towards the door with his hands tightly squeezing the front of his spaghetti strap pink and yellow knee length maternity dress.

His heart was beating so fast and hard he could hear it ringing in his ears, he feared it was probably the loudest thing in the house.

THU THUMP.

THU THUMP.

THU THUMP.

Sasuke walked into the house, closed the door, walked passed the blonde teen without sparing him a glance and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey." Naruto called out as he began putting on his yellow six inch open-toe wedges.

Sasuke ignored him and kept on walking.

Sasuke just didn't want to face the truth, he could just pretend it wasnt there. Out of sight and hopefully out of mind, but that wasn't the case.

He was scared... Yes, SASUKE UCHIHA was scared, he had seen those dads on the magazine covers that look so happy while holding their child.

They where so...'Dadly', but those were dads that, quite frankly, knew what to expect when their WOMEN (not men or wanna be women) were expecting.

Sasuke wasn't 'Dad' material, never was and never will be. He never even wanted kids. For God sake he wasn't even gay!

So why the hell did this have to happen to him. Sasuke fucking Uchiha.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted when sasuke was unresponsive the first time he called out to him. He was sick of being ignored.

"WHAT NARUTO, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT HUH?" Sasuke yelled as he turned around and being walking towards a stunned naruto who began quickly backing up.

"TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! YOU WANT TO FUCK ME AGAIN IN MY SLEEP IS THAT IT! YOU WANNA GET KNOCKED UP AGAIN LIKE THE LITTLE FREAK OF A SLUT YOU ARE, OR IS IT THAT YOU JUST WANT ME TO FUCK YOU WHILE YOUR AWAKE? BETTER EXPERIENCE RIGHT!" He yelled, he was at witts end with holding everything in.

He had never been this stressed in his life, and that was a big statement considering he was a busy and hardworking Uchiha.

Naruto felt tears well up into his eyes but then quickly blinked them away, this was why he didn't want to be with sasuke alone. The man was to quiet like a pistol that was cocked and ready to blow.

Naruto was tired of being treated like this. He was human right? He tried to be a good person, but life seemed to not want him here.

Well, if life didn't want him here then he would just have to shove what life thought aside and just...live like he should've been doing from the start.

"I...ot...ut..." Naruto whispered as his hair covered his teary blue eyes. His body was lightly shaking was built up rage.

He was tired. Yes, he made a mistake.

Yes, he did wrong.

No, he wasn't mad that the family was mad at him for what he did. He got it, what he did was a disgusting act, but he was done with not speaking up when sasuke called him out of his name. HE WAS ONCE AGAIN DONE WITH CRYING.

No, he didn't regret it.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked because he honestly didn't hear the pregnant boy.

"I said I'm NOT A SLUT!" Naruto shouted out and stepped up to sasuke so the he was nose-to-nose with him ( thanks to his six inch heels).

"For fucks sake sasuke grow up. I know what I did and I'm sorry, but what's done is done." Naruto said, whispering the last part while frantically searching the raven haired teens eyes for any indication that he was understanding that naruto was truly and deeply sorry.

Sasuke's teeth clenched, and he began his sentence with a harsh whisper that gradually raised in it's volume until they were deep growling shouts.

"Grow up, GROW UP! IF YOU HADNT NOTICED I WAS IN THE PROCESS OF 'GROWING UP BEFORE YOU DECIDED THAT ME GROWING UP WASNT ENOUGH AND THREW A BABY ON ME."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Naruto yelled feeling tears of frustration trickle down his red (with anger) cheeks.

"Yeah well tell that to the kid who would be disgusted to have you as a mother." Sasuke said, rearing naruto shocked, hurt and speechless.

Sasuke stared deeply into the pained teary blue eyes.

'Fuck.' Was sasuke's only thought, as he felt a Sharp stabbings of guilt because he was the cause of those precious tears.

His hand began moving to wipe away the single tear that fell from Naruto's eyes and hit his rosy red cheeks, but the moment sasuke saw what he was doing he quickly caught himself dropped his hand and began slowly backing away from the blonde teens who's eyes held a strong hurt in their depths.

Sasuke was done. He was done, with crossdressing boys, he was done with having to face being a father at his young age, he was done with having to think of the beautiful boy that pledged his mind day in and day out. He was just done with it all.

Sasuke was conflicted, even though he treated naruto like invisible crap when he was around, many times when sasuke was by himself he would often have to catch himself when his mind began to decide that everyday of every hour was the best time to think about how beautiful the blonde boy was.

"No." Sasuke whispered still back away from naruto.

He would often wonder what life would be like if he was to accept both naruto and the baby.

"No."

He found himself thinking of Helen less and less.

'O God no.' Sasuke thought as he dropped on the stairs.

'No, this new revelation didn't change anything, naruto was still a disgusting freak of a boy.' After that thought sasuke couldn't help but notice that the words lacked their usual bite.

The words almost sound doubtful. What was happening to him.

"Fuck. What was happening." He whispered and rested his head into the palms of his hands.

OMG is sasuke finally coming around. Hahahaha

Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... I love hearing about you guys thought, feelings, and questions...plz don't feel afraid to ask question because I will answer them ok

Reviiiieeeewwww XD

'


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**: OMG! You guys I'm sooooooo srry, my sister is getting ready to get married and I had to spend time with her Hehe. She just left today so its back on track for meeeeee yay.. promise I haven't forgotten abt u guyysss...

No, im not dead or in a horrible accident (like sasuke in my other story) I mean come on lol ...I promise I will upload soon.. and I dnt mean the soon that some people say which could mean a really lloooonnnggg time ...nope lol I mean soon like this week soon...lmaoooo whoever wrote the comment "Yo where are you?it'd been 10 days since your last update." ...I LLLOOOVVEEE U WILL MUCH..Yup that person is awsum ( you guys probably won't get it but I'm a dork but I like wen people remind me that I need to get my ass back on track becuz quite frankly I thought u guys didn't care that I was gone so long but yeah just wanna say I'm on it XD you guys are awsum.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: please don't hate me *ducks behind chair* you guys know I love you right...RIGHT! OK *sighs in relief* for those who understood how hectic a wedding can get then you know how crazy it gets... thank you all so much for your patience. See i wasnt gonna just leave you guys hanging. hehe just had a bunch of stuff to do but know im on track YAY!

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: after I finish with this naruto story, what other animes do u guys think I should write about?

Warnings: see first chap.

*claps hands together and grins *  
Here we goooooooo thanks for your patience 3

***********************  
You can't get hurt if your used to the pain  
***********************

'BULL SHIT!' Sasuke thought to himself. No, there was absolutely no way he was having feelings for that...that disgusting wrench of a blonde.

Yeah, he thought naru naru was very beautiful, kind, and a complete Dobe...ok so the hell what. Who didn't think the boy was gorgeous.

Sasuke ran his hands frustratedly through his wily ebony locks. Then a shy sounding voice could be heard through his loud thoughts of denial.

"S-sasuke can still make my doctors appointment?" Naruto asked softly as if he was afraid that if he spoke to loud sasuke would viciously spit out another hurtful comment without remorse, but once again he had to put his child's health and safety first.

Sasuke quickly composed himself, his emotions was never made to be shown in front of anyone.

"Whatever man." He mumbled as he stood up and headed out of the door without so much as a hint to the inner battle he was having with himself.

The sooner he got this done, then the sooner he could be alone with his thoughts, and sasuke had ALOT to think about. Yeah, by being a Uchiha he always had something to think about but It was never this serious on this level.

HE WAS HAVING A GOD DAMN BABY FOR GOD SAKE! He didn't know the first thing about kids, as a matter of fact he hated them.

They cry to much, they stink up the house, and they were soooo...dependant (sasuke absolutely hated dependant people with a passion). To him babies were just plain annoying, and hell no he didn't want his very own innocently dependant poop factory Thank you get much.

Then, Helen was constantly on his back about sex, she believed that now that he was no longer a virgin it was ok to fuck like wild dogs.

Did she not get it? His virginity was taken forcefully which meant not by choice, But when he would tell her that she would go on a rant saying the how he didn't love her anymore, think she was sexy or how he probably fell in love with that disgusting blonde teen, and That brings us to the third problem.

Sasuke was always honest with himself and never had a doubt about anything, so imagine his surprise when he was second guessing his negative feelings towards the pregnant teen.

Sasuke sighed, his brain was on overload and it was giving him a fucking headache.

As sasuke entered the car he took a quick glance at naruto, who was carefully holding his protruding stomach as he slowly seated himself on the passenger side.

Sasuke could clearly see it now. He could see the blue eyes that held nothing but sorrow and sadness, he could see the darkened skin just below naruto's eyes that clearly showed that the boy was having major difficulties with getting to sleep.

He saw that naruto's skin no longer held it's beautiful tan color but instead it was a sickly pale. He saw the way naruto's soft golden locks seemed to be rather dull, and he saw how naruto's body appeared to be sluggish and abit under weight.

He couldn't help but feel a harsh stab of guilt as what he saw in front of him could only be described as the body of a broken boy.

Sasuke wasn't sure how naruto could even look so...defeated.

Everything about the boy scream sunny and happy, from his sunny blonde head of hair right down to his small feminine tanned toes.

Sasuke swallowed thickly as he was afraid that the boy looked that way because of him.

It wasn't all his fault right?

He wasn't the one who took the sunshine away...right?

'No of course not.' Sasuke thought to himself obviously denying the reality if the situation.

Once dead blue eyes met his own midnight black ones sasuke was then aware that his so called glance had turned into a full on stare and quickly turned away.

Naruto became flustered and his cheeks heated up in a deep red blush. Naru knew it was stupid, but no matter how bad sasuke treated him he couldn't help but still feel a tiny bit of affection towards the father of his unborn child.

After all it was his fault that sasuke was going these hateful emotions. Other wise sasuke would probably be a much nicer guy, aside from his obvious hatred for love and the like. He wanted to be done with this suffocating atmosphere. It was killing him to not be able to talk to the father of his-no their child.

"The directions." Sasuke's deep sexy smooth voice rang and rumbled into naruto's ears.

Wow, since when did sasuke's voice become to sound like such a delicious melody?

God, what he wouldn't do to have that voice whispering dirty-.

'O MY GOD! what was he thinking.' Naruto thought as he silently scolded himself for acting like a closet pervert.

Wait actually he read about this in what to expect when your expecting, this was a side effect of pregnancy. Yes, the stage where he was going to be horny as hell.

Naruto's sapphire gaze slowly drifted to sasuke's muscled arms. God, the way they were so manly and strong like the man could hold him up if- NO! He could control this.

Although he had all intentions on sticking to that thought his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own and before he knew it his gaze was back on that delicious body though now his eyes were focused on the slight bulge in sasuke's jeans (no sasuke was not hard).

Naruto could clearly remember how amazing the large organ felt as it pounded him into oblivion, he could still see sasuke's pleasured face as he-.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted for the tenth time. What the hell was up with the girly-boy.

"Huh?" Naruto said alittle to loudly as he quickly snapped his eyes out of their lusty gaze to give sasuke his full non sexual attention.

Once Naruto fully looked up he was shocked to see that they were already driving on the highway. He was so busy lusting after the man that he didn't even feel it when the car started.

"Directions." Was sasuke's one word command. Naruto couldn't help but feel ashamed that he could even think about '_**that**_' when he knew what happened the first time he tried it.

Naruto grimaced as he felt self disgust settling into his own empty yet occupied gut. He really thought he was done with sex after the horrible consequences that resulted from the first sexual experience, but apparently not.

Maybe sasuke was right about him being a filthy wanton slut, but even so naruto was not about to deny that his body was starting crave sasuke's touch now more than ever.

Naruto quickly crossed his legs to hide his erection that was starting to show through they thin yellow maternity dress. He could already feel that his cock was half way out of his confining silk panties standing straight up and soiling his stomach with clear sticky precum. He bit his bottom lip and prayed that it would go away by the time they reach the doctor's office.

"Directions." Sasuke said a little louder while looking curiously at the lightly panting blonde who tightly closed his eyes, gasped, and bit his cherry red lips each time sasuke unintentionally sped over the bumpy pavement that sent strong vibrations throughout the shiny all black Lamborghini.

Sasuke vaguely wondered if it was labor pains that caused the boy make such an intense facial expression, but it was to early for labor and besides it wasn't a pained look...no, it was a look of...damn sasuke couldn't put his finger on it but that look was defiantly not a look of pain.

Naruto was pretty sure that he had somehow torn his inner cheek to shreds as he harshly chewed it as to desperately ignore his own cock that was silently screaming out for some much needed physical attention.

Naruto peaked over at sasuke and saw that he was still staring intensely at the road ahead.

'Ok slowly.' Naruto calmly thought to himself while taking multiple deep breaths then placing both his hands neatly on his lap with his fingers laced right on top of his now drooling cock.

Naruto sucked in a a quick breath as he discreetly clamped his hands tighter around the rock hard organ.

" ah-." Naruto once again bit his inner cheek to muffle the moan that was caused by the intense pleasure that zipped from his highly sensitive cock and throughout the rest of his body.

"Is it ok if I turn some music on and open the window." Naruto asked sasuke breathlessly.

"No, we are almost there." Sasuke emotionlessly answered.

Naruto began to panic, he couldn't go into the doctors office like this!

"Like about how many minutes." Naruto asked with a hint of panic that caused his voice to make a light squeak towards the end of his sentence.

"Your destination is on your right." An robotic female navigator's voice unfortunately answered naruto's question for him.

Sasuke lightly hit the brakes as they came upon a red light. Naruto made a mental note to send flowers to the grave of whoever was the first person to create street lights.

Dead kittens

Nope, didn't work.

Vaginas

Nope erection still there although it did go a little limp, but over all it was still hard. Naruto's eyes watered slightly at the thought of being embarrassed in front of sasuke.

Sasuke fucking Helen.

Naruto sighed gratefully.

That did the trick.

As Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself he slowly opened his eyes and saw that they were now parking in a rather large parking lot.

'The place must be well known.' Naruto thought as he carefully unbuckled his seat belt and stepping out of the car.

INSIDE THE OBGYN OFFICE.

It hurt so much.

Abit to much.

Naruto longing stared at a happy couple that was sitting across from them. The pregnant wife or girlfriend was giggling and all out laughing as the husband attempted to read the birthing section of a pregnancy magazine without being completely grossed out.

Naruto smiled softly as the man gave up and began rubbing gentle comforting circles on the woman's enlarged mid-section, the woman smiled softly and rested her head into her lover's shoulder.

He wanted something like that. Naruto looked up at sasuke who had his eyes closed and was resting his head on the wall looking as arrogant as ever.

Naruto giggled quietly to himself. What was he thinking! Of course he couldn't have what she had, because firstly destiny didn't hate her and secondly her husband probably had a choice in if he wanted a baby or not.

Naruto's pained goggles turned to a small smile as he watched how the lady's skin looked so healthy, her hair looked so vibrant and in total she just looked so full of life.

He then looked down at his own pale unhealthy looking skin and grimaced. He felt like the elephant in the room compared to all the other happy lady's.

Happy...that's really all he ever wanted to be.

"Ms. Uzumaki" a loud voice rang across the beautifully decorated waiting room.

'Well here we go.' He thought as he stood up and looked over to a sleeping sasuke.

"Sasuke." He called out only to receive a grunt in return.

"They called my name, it's time to go." Naruto said softly.

"You go, I don't want to see that thing." Sasuke stated not-to- quietly without any emotion, which in turn caused naruto to solemnly nod his head then quickly turn to see if the perfect couple across from them had heard sasuke's response.

Fuck, it seems like they did.

The woman's mouth hung open in shock while the man's happy face was now contorted into a full on frown. Naruto smiled and waved at them and they both got up and left to probably find a happier seating area.

"Ms. Uzuamki" Naruto's head quickly turned to the happy looking nurse that once again called his name.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked over to her with the brightest smile he could conjure up seeing as his depressing thoughts were threatening to put a think cloud over his false happiness.

"Hi, how are you. My name is Sony." The nurse said cheerfully.

"O fine I guess, and I think you already know my name." Naruto said with a sheepish grin trying his hardest to make his fake happy persona seem real.

The nurse grinned back.

"You are just one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She said as she lead naruto to a rather big room with ocean wallpaper on the walls.

The room was very dim and had a soothing vibe to it. In it was a bed on the left a big screen in front of the bed and a big machine which also had a large screen on it although it wasn't as big as the one that was at the end of the bed.

"Ok so this is where we do ultrasounds, and you would like to know the sex of the baby correct?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto said lightly as he still stared around the room in awe.

"Alright hunny let's check your weight, heartbeat, and blood pressure then the doctor will come in and check on the baby." She said without losing her cheerful smile.

Naruto nodded as she guide him towards the scale, where he then removed his wedges and stepped onto the digital scale.

115 it read and the nurses smile seemed to drop abit and was accompanied by a light frown.

"It seems that you have lost weight hun." She said with concern.

"O it has always been hard for me to keep up my weight." Was the lie naruto carelessly came up with. The nurse stared at him for a bit which was beginning to make naruto nervous.

Then she left.

Naruto vaguely wondered why she didn't finish the check up. He shrugged it off and sat on the rather comfortable bed.

'Wow. This bed is really comfortable.' Naruto thought after he lad his tired body down and began listening to the soft spa like melody that softly filled his ears causing him doze off.

"Hi, Ms. Uzumaki." A booming voice startled naruto awake. He quickly snapped his neck in the direction of the speaker and giving himself a bad case of whiplash in the process.

The man was extremely handsome,he had long brown mid back length hair that was tied into a fairly loss ponytail, one of the man eyes was a rich green while the other was a icy electronic blue (that made naruto question if the guy was blind or not), and he wore a dazzling bright white smile on his face and had a beautifully muscled body.

"Hi, my name is Mr. Legesse but of course a lovely lady such as yourself may feel free to call me by my first name, which is David." He said still wear that dazzling smile.

Naruto just nodded dumbly as he was still in awe at the man's beauty.

"I'm sorry to say that your former doctor was unable to make it." David said as he clearly showed that he was truly sorry.

"No, its ok." Naruto said sweetly as he waved it off like it was nothing. To be honest naruto did not even remember the name of his previous doctor. Tusunade or something.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way, ok let's see here it says here that you are under weight is there any reason that this might be, I would just like to know because weight loss can harm your unborn child in many ways." The doctor said with a serious frown, but he wasn't looking at naruto's face because he was to focused on admiring the beautifully flawless pair of long legs that naruto was blessed with.

Naruto sighed but didnt answer, he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the doctor eyeing him like he was a piece of candy.

The doctor smirked. The blonde woman was a fine piece of ass and he didnt mind helping his self to it.

"Uhhh Ms. Uzumaki are you married or currently in a relationship?" The doctor asked while stepping closer to the blonde boy who in turn began sliding further away from the man.

"N-no." He stuttered out nervously. He was begining to become a little frightened, he didn't like the way the man's eyes roamed his body, and the mans eyes were full of...lust.

"Good." was the man's one word response as the closed the door (which caused naruto to flinch), locked it and headed over towards the scared pregnant boy.

"S-sa-sasuke." naruto whimpered.

*********************  
Done yyyayyyy!

Give me lllooottsss of reviews and ill give you guys more lemon and sasunaru love. Hehe

O and don't forget to tell me which anime I should write about next.


	16. Chapter 16

An: hey guys wassup! I give you chap. Ummm wait what chap is this again? I kinda lost track hehe.

Important please read: ookay srry for my lateness, what happened was my laptop had a bitch fit sooooooo I have to commute to the library in the cold cold weather plz bare with me guys. XD

we are gonna place some votes. If u vote for me to continue their story after the baby is born then say so and say why...and if u dnt then say so and state why.

Onward baby!

**************  
Get down on your knees and pray

Used to it.

This was all naruto thought of as he watched the devil of man lean forward until his lips were pressed firmly against his ear, causing naruto to shiver in disgust.

It's nothing new, he was already used to it. He lived it every since he was young, those who have heard his story would say "God bless your soul, it will get better." Or "something really good is going to happen to you."

But they were all liars, it wouldn't get better...it never did.

"Alright sweetness, this is how it's going to go down, and I'm only going to say this once, now are you fucking listening!" David said with his voice in a whisper/shout tone, as he reached out and began tugging on the silky soft long blonde locks to emphasise the seriousness of his point, and smirked when he gazed down at the fear that was slowly crawling its way into the otherwise dead blue eyes.

Honestly, David couldn't remember the last time he had even seen such cold, dead, and defeated yet blindingly beautiful blue eyes.

Dead eyes or not, the chick was hot, and probably been through worst so why not take advantage of her.

Naruto always thought that it was always easier to accept your fate with open arms, compared to fighting it.

Naruto's delicate hands severely itched to wipe off the specks of saliva that flew from the man's mouth.

The small specks of saliva seemed to burn his skin. It reminded him of just how filthy he already was.

Succumbing to the fate was always easier, so like he always did, naruto succumbed and nodded his head.

"Good, now out of the sheer kindness of my heart, I'm going to give you this ultrasound but and only if you suck my big fucking delicious cock while it's happening, like the little slut that you are. Are we clear goldelocks?" He ask while naruto mentally cursed his self for not being able to control the fact that he was shivering uncontrollably out of fear.

Naruto knew he was weak, he knew that no one would come save him, and he knew that if he didn't agree to this man's wishes then there was a big chance that he would probably end up hurting his unborn child.

Yes, he knew all these things, but the latter one was what caused naruto to hesitantly nod his head and seal the deal.

David smirked deviously. Damn, he couldn't help but feel a strong pride. He had really found himself one sexy ass beauty.

Naruto felt tears prickling in his eyes. Was it something about him that made people want to hate him and do bad things to him? From what he recalled, his parents died and he was sent to the orphanage, and that was it.

So what was it about him that caused this chain of Negative events to catch him each and every day?

Questions similar to that one filled naruto's head as he watched the man go about setting up the 4D ultrasound that Fugaku Uchiha ordered prior to leaving on his tour.

His mind order him to scream, run, or anything to get out of the situation. Naruto ignored the thought, it was plain ole human instinct besides, even if he did run who would catch him and protect him when he couldn't run anymore?

No one. Exactly which means he would have to keep running, and that sounded to tiring.

See, accepting ones fate is so much easier. Some people in this world are just meant to take pain their whole lives, maybe It's because the mother earth needs an outlet for her pain, or maybe It's because these people were forgotten by god.

Either way naruto was sure he fit the category of that group rather well.

Once David was done he sat down near the bed, and ordered naruto to lay back all while he was stroking his hard cock through his pants.

"Now get that pretty little mouth of yours ready you sexy ass slut, because I promise that my cock is going to fill it up real good." He said as he quickened his strokes on his rock hard cock through the navy blue slacks, then grinned as he miss took naruto's shutter as one of pleasure.

He then carefully wrapped a brace looking cotton material around naruto's protruding stomach.

David looked at and saw the confusion in naruto's eyes as to why he was wrapping that...thing around his stomach.

"Automatic ultrasound. Yup it does the job for me so that I can fully enjoy your mouth. How awesome huh?" He said smiling.

Even though Naruto had doubts that there was someone who could to save him, he still had hope that maybe this time he was wrong.

Once the automatic ultrasound was up and running, David turned to the beautiful 'woman'. "Let's begin shall we." He said with a wide grin that was filled to the brim with evil intent.

Maybe this time someone will come bursting through the doors (preferably sasuke) like his knight and shining prince, maybe someone did care enough about him to get that 'sinking feeling' that something wasn't right and come save him.

But as the man began unfastening his pants naruto's hopes and doubts shriveled to nonexistance.

Of course, no one was there to care for him or save him when he couldn't even save himself. This wasn't a movie where miraculously the damsel in distress is saved, and they live live happily ever after.

No, this was real life and there were no happy endings in real life.

'I am ALONE...and that's how it will stay.' Naruto thought as he went to lie back and hope that it would be over soon.

**************************  
NARUTO POV

I could feel it, the unmistakable feeling of warm streams of water running down my flushed cheeks. It hurts but I'm used to it now, I mean after crying so much for these last past few months I had to get used to crying.

It's said that those who don't cry are not human, well I guess I'm as human as it gets.

David was big, not as big as sasuke but big none the less. He filled my virgin mouth with no mercy causing me to gag repeatedly. It was obvious that my constant gagging made him feel some kind of satisfaction, going by the way he smirk down at me with his heterochromia (1) eyes.

He was probably happy to see that his cock was big enough the it could actually chock someone. Insecure sick asshole.

He harshly wrenched my jaw open, allowing himself to push in deeper without my teeth in the way.

"Don't even think about It slut." He said between blissful pants and moans, as he felt my jaw struggling to clench shut.

I could hear the quick pounding of my child's heartbeat as the automatic ultrasound went to work. My child's heartbeat sounded abit off, as if there was two heart beats but I mean that wasn't possible.

Yeah, it wasn't possible.

My denying thoughts were cut short as Dr. David thrusted abit to far causing me to chock again.

"Fucking bliss." David moaned out in his pleasure.

'Why am I taking this' I ask myself.

I say its to protect my child, but this went back to before I was even pregnant. Was it because I was to afraid to face happiness, it was something that stayed far away from me, I wouldn't know what I would face face when the time came that I did fight back.

Maybe...maybe I'm just weak and want someone to come save me from well...me.

"Tight...fucking...suck harder." He begged through his ecstasy and my forced corporation as he began pounding harder into my throat that I could already feel growing numb, I didn't gag or chock anymore, my throat had become accustomed to his length and girth.

His pants began to sound pained, and he took his cock out of my sore mouth and jizzed onto the floor. Thank God.

Silence.

Heavy breathing.

"Get out slut." He calmly said as if he didn't just have his cock stuffed down his pregnant patients throat, but I was all to happy to ivy his command.

(Normal POV)

Naruto quickly slid off of the bed and began fixing his clothing.

Unwanted.

Disgusting.

Trash.

Slut.

Blue eyes swarmed with sorrow. 'This was his comfort zone happiness is the enemy...yea happiness..was unwanted.' He thought as he stood there with a small grimace at the taste left in his mouth.

"You're having twins. A boy and a girl, and They both are very healthy congrats." David said dryly, without giving naru a glance as he began fixing the room up for his next patient.

Naruto nodded his head as he walked out of the horrid room, but then one recalled word stopped him suddenly.

Twins.

His eyes widened and his hand flew over his mouth in mere shock. He slid down the nearest wall. He was losing two. One more person to love unconditionally.

"Naruto what the hell took you-" sasuke's was cut short.

"It's to much, j-just kill me." The blonde boy pleaded whilst staring at sasuke's feet with big watery blue eyes. Sasuke stood there calmly, not portraying that shock that wrapped around his body like a suffocating blanket.

"Please, please." Naruto begged through sobs.

What could've brought this on. Was naruto drunk?

Naruto began laughing, but somehow it sounded defeated, pained, and tired. Almost it was the boy last fight to keep the happiness alive.

Naruto clenched his small pale fingers into his lap while his head remained bowed with lifeless blond locks framing it and shading away everything but the shiny streaks of tears.

"I thought I had it, I-I thought that after all that I been through...I was use to sadness, because it was the only thing that cared to commit itself to me" naruto's lip slid into a bitterly sad smile that slowly began to fade into a grimace.

"Sadness was and still is my friend sasu, it never fails to come back to me. I'm not sure if I can carry thing precious souls in me knowing that I will never have them. So please kill me know...you all win I'm to tired to fight anymore...I'm done." Naruto said quietly with his head still bowed in shame, but hey he gave it his all.

"Get up." Came a angered whisper. As naruto raised his head, the sight that greeted him took his breath away.

Sasuke's raven bangs covered his eyes, his fist squeezed so tight by his side that his knuckles were white, and his jaw was clenched tighter then ever.

"Wha?" Naruto whispered back in plain confusion.

"I said GET THE HELL UP! YOU WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT NARUTO, YOU ARE THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD. ME AN UCHIHA, SO THAT CHILD IS ALSO AN UCHIHA, and I will not have the mother of my child begging and sobbing pathetically on the floor." Naruto's mouth was still held agape in (once again) shock.

"But sasu-"

"No Naruto Uzumaki! I will not hear it, get your ass off of the floor! I have seen you the strength you have is uncharted and even puts me to shame. I know that I'm not the best father or probably ever will be but you-you are..." Sasuke stopped to knell to naruto's level, clearly not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"I'm not saying I forgive you, but I do- sigh- I - I just need you to fight... Fight because you child, fight for the people who never fought, unfortunatly I am one of the ones who never fought. I just went with whatever my dad said and that was that, but you ...I've seen you."

Sasuke gave a light chuckle at the look on naruto's face which was wide eyes, cheeks that were heavily colored red, and mouth still agape.

Sasuke was now confusing even himself, he didn't know why but he needed naruto to fight...for him.

He still was unsure of these feelings that were slowly creeping into his being, but he knew that the feeling wasn't a bad one...confusing maybe, but still not bad.

This was it. Sasuke was know ready to fight for what he believed in.

'This was his moment.' He though firmly as he helped naruto into the car.

"Call your friend and see if you can stay over for about a week. There is a few things I need to do...before my child is born." sasuke said with a clenched jaw.

*****************  
Wow done thank goodness XD

Give me as many reviews as you guys can.. love ya


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Heyyyyy hunnies missed you guys...

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: O NNOOOOO sadly a lot of people aren't interested in this fiction anymore :( reviews are depleting..soooo I kindly ask that everyone who reads this fiction plz review...YES ALLLLLLL OF YOU even if u don't have a fanfiction account...yeah u can review if u don't have a fanfiction account. XD Thankies

ALSO I'M INTERESTED AS TO WHO MY REVIEWS ARE SO LEAVE A LITTLE ABOUT YOURSELF IN A REVIEW...WHO KNOWS YOU COULD MAKE SOME AWESUM FRIENDS..AND DNT BE SHY HEHEHE (wow is it just me or did that last part abt not being shy sound kinda creepy)

HEHE my computer is being a bi*ch. Honestly, I would never call a person a b**ch...(sweet smiles)

(art teacher walks by) ME:-whispers- b*tch

No, she seriously deserves it -_-

But really have you ever heard a little kid cursing up a storm when their parents aren't around lol

I mean I'm on my way to bellydance( Im also a ballerina and I do archery...thats a little snipet abt me) and this kids mom leaves him and goes into the the store and his is all.

"Hey u sexy a** b*tch, come and bring them hips over this f*cking stupid a**...ok u guys get the point (please don't ask Wat I did to the poor kid..let's just leave it at tht lol)

Onward.

*****************  
Love me till it hurts, and I beg of you my release

8 months  
_

As the loud ringing that belonged to a neon Orange IPhone rung for what seemed like the 10th time. A light groan sounded from beneath the warmth of a Orange and pink blanket.

It was 7:23 in the morning, who could possibly be calling at this ungodly hour?

Yes, any time befor 10:00 was an ungodly hour for a teen carrying twins.

A flawless tan arm blindly reached out, patting aimlessly onto the mahogany night stand for the source of the noise. Once the tanned hand touched the owner of that awfully loud ringing, it grabbed it then proceeded to disappear back under the warmth of the blanket.

"Hello."

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Puzzled, naruto sat up in bed and looked at the screen of his phone to see who had dared to yell at him when he obviously done nothing.

-_**IRUKA (Mother Hen**_)- it read.

"Iruka, do you know what time it is?" Naruto asked with a calm slightly husky voice (from sleep), then winced at the sharp pain that assaulted his lower back.

The twins had been kicking all night, as if there little souls depended on it.

Yeah, it does fucking wonders on his back.

"Yes, in fact I do. It's time that you spent some time with your friends. Honestly naruto have you forgotten about us?" Iruka asked with a worried tone. He knew naruto had a lot to deal with, but he most definitely did not want the pregnant teen to feel as though he was going through it alone. He wanted naruto to know that his friends were there for him.

"No, it's just-"

"Doesn't matter, we will talk about it today so be ready in five. Bye." Naruto sighed then smiled lightly. It always was a welcoming thing to have friends that care for you so much.

As naruto pulled out a knee-length sleeve-less pink and white polka dotted mandarin collared maternity dress from his closet, he thought of how things had gotten relatively better for him.

Sasuke, for once was showing signs of caring. No they weren't together or friends to be exact, but the little things that sasuke did do were welcomed.

Like yesterday, sasuke had brought him lunch. See, not much but still nice.

Yes, sasuke still showed small signs of disgust for naruto, but what they had now was a start, and that was good..right?

After struggling into hot pink stockings, curling his shiny blonde locks, and adding all the matching jewelry to his outfit Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, then blushed.

It was funny how he had become so accustomed to cross-dressing.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Naruto called out as he struggled to stuff his swollen feet into 6in. Wedges.

"You might as well give it up." A voice said, causing naruto to gasp and turn towards the door.

It was sasuke.

He was leaning against the door frame looking as indifferent as ever. He was clothed in a black wife-beater that complimented his pale skin beautifully, and his legs were covered in dark red silk pajama pants.

"No, it can fit I know it can." Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

'No, he wasn't growing out of his clothes.' A voice of denial rang loudly into naruto's head, giving a sense of security that his body wasn't changing and his feet were NOT getting fatter due to swelling.

Yeah no of course not.

Sasuke sighed then detached himself of the door frame in order to find naruto something more comfortable to wear.

He didn't understand why naruto was lying to himself. He would eventually be able to fit them so he acting as if it was the end of the world, just because he couldn't fit high heels that should be banned from all expecting people's wardrobe.

He would never get girls, woman, or cross-dressers way of thinking.

"So what are you dressed up for, what's the occasion?" Sasuke asked with his voice slightly muffled from him being inside the deep walk-in closet.

"What?" Naruto asked with a strained voice. Trying to stuff swollen feet into tiny heels isn't an easy job.

"I said, what are you so dressed up for?" Sasuke Repeated and handed naruto a pair comfortable enough looking white flats.

"O well because my friends are taking me somewhere." Naruto said and scrunched his nose up in disgust at the flats.

He didn't want to wear fucking FLATS! He wanted to wear six inch sexy ass wedges that went perfectly with his outfit!

"Sasuke I don't want to wear those." Naruto whined.

GOD, he had to stop acting like sakura.

Sasuke ignored the blonde pregnant teen and proceeded to massage naruto's red feet before slipping on the 'o so disgusting' flats

"Who." Sasuke said with his dark orbs still focused on the task of massaging naruto's feet.

"Huh?" Naruto replied to sasuke's incomplete sentence, while watching sasuke's elegant pianist fingers assuage the pain in his aching feet.

"Who are going with?" He asked fully, and vaguely loving the feeling of the soft tan skin rubbing against his own.

No, no he liked Helen's soft skin. Yeah, that's what he meant.

"Oh, umm Iruka, Kakashi, and I don't know who else." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke was so beautiful, it always seemed to take his breath away. The way his dark eyelashes rimmed the darker-than-black orbs. How his alabaster pale skin contrasted gorgeously with the raven locks. The way his pale pink lips were in a firm line of determination as he worked wonders on naruto's swollen feet. The way he was just him..._Sasuke_, his prince.

HONK!

HONK!

Naruto was rather rudely snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the loud sounding of a car's horn.

He sighed.

In all honesty he did not feel like walking anywhere. He wanted to stay home thriving off of the lovely little things sasuke would do for him, to relish in the new and better bond that they both now shared.

But of course, all good things have to come to an end.

HONK!

HONK!

The horn impatiently continued to raid the silence of their neighbourhood.

"That's me." Naruto said quietly, while watching sasuke slip on the unattractive yet extremely comfortable flats onto his feet.

If naruto could he spend an eternity with this man, he would kill for this man, happily die for this man, _**LOVE**_ this man.

Naruto chewed away at his ruby red bottom lip. His love was maybe becoming an obsession.

A dangerous obsession.

A beautifully sad story unfolding slowly in tears.

And like magic sea blue met midnight black.

Sasuke could feel what he assumed as chills pleasant chills running down his spine, as he gazed into sea and oceans of blue. The clearest blue that the clear waters of the Bahamas had absolutely nothing on.

So beautiful.

Like magnets their faces drew closer to just have one taste of the forbidden fruit. Naruto's hand reached up to cup the raven's flawless face.

This was it.

This was what he had been waiting for all this time.

Just one kiss.

Please kiss me.

Sasuke sighed and redirected his pale pink lips away from the more than tempting plump red ones.

This wasn't right.

He had a fiancé. It just...wasn't right.

Naruto sighed a sigh that echoed sasuke's, than stood to leave the room that was now suffocating in sad regret, but not before allowing his hand to linger on that pale face a little longer than releasing.

Naruto should've known better, he should've known that 'hope' was a lost cause.

These babies will be born into a shattered family without him. They will be raised to not show emotion (also known as the 'Uchiha way'). He didn't want robots for kids. He-

No, he couldn't think of it anymore, because he lost this battle before it even started. it was the sadest thing to never be able to witness your very own childer grow.

Never.

Sasuke still didn't know that he was having twins. Maybe-maybe it was possible to hide the other baby from sasuke and his family-

No, because he wouldn't forgive himself if the baby he sent with the Uchiha meets him later in life and ask why didn't he take them both.

Yeah, no it would crush him.

Sasuke glanced at the back of the wobbling pregnant boy until the boy could not be seen any longer.

He knew that the collection of butterflies that fluttered in his stomach was more of something rather than nothing.

Sasuke wasn't one to lie to himself, he knew he felt something for the blonde boy that was bravely carrying his child. Sasuke knew this feeling was dangerous, and for that he was afraid.

He was afraid because, he saw what love did to people. He saw how it shamelessly fucked with their heads, making all rationality fly out the window. How it made you sacrifice everything for that one person.

Yes, this was bad.

Really bad.

***********************  
SOMEWHERE IN THE U.S.

"Madam" A man decked out in a crisp black suit called out to a woman seated in a black leather chair that was facing the window and not the man.

"Make it quick." The mysterious woman stated calmly. All that could be seen of her over the leather seat was her flaming red hair.

"Y-yes." The man stated nervously, then proceeded to clear his throat.

"I think I have information that would greatly appease you."

"Well carry on." She replied with a hint of curiosity. Lord knew she needed a bit of excitement in her life nowadays.

"Well there is rumored to be a pregnant male living somewhere." He said while pulling repeatedly at his suddenly hot dress shirt collar. He knew this woman was dangerous, the things she has done would bring a grown man to his knees, hence his nervousness.

He hoped this would spark her interests.

"'Living somewhere' that's not very accurate now is it?" She asked calmly, while gazing out of the large window that covered an entire wall of the maroon painted room.

"N-no ma'am one thousand apologies." He said while bowing repeatedly.

"Stop bowing you pathetic piece of shit. -sigh- Well I guess I would like to know more, and it had better not be fake like the first 'pregnant man' who turned out to be a female tranny. Do you copy?" She asked calmly.

"Y-yes ma'am, I do." The man replied.

"If what you find is true than bring him to me instantly. Leave the babies in his stomach, I want to see for myself. Besides we can't give the population too much hope by seeing him." The man nodded, then began removing himself from her presence.

"O and one more thing." She called out, and The man halted.

She began to stand slowly, making her red lower back length hair and the skin tight red dress that exposed her perfect curves beautifully visible.

"I don't like being labeled as 'ma'am', makes me feel old. Please call me Karin. Thank you for that info Dr. David." She said with a smirk flawlessly decorating her lipstick red lips.

Finally something exciting was going to happen. God, how she couldn't wait to see Kabuto's face when he found out that he could pick and tear at another test subject to his sick little hearts content.

Damn, she loved this job.

Once naruto was out of the house he breathe in the fresh air that he had been depriving himself of for so long.

"HOLY FUCK! WHAT IS THAT?" Naruto turned to the where the voice had came from. Lo and behold it was kiba pointing rudely at his protruding stomach.

Wow, way to make him feel thin.

Iruka slapped his finger down and began telling (yelling) at him about how sensitive pregnant woman (er men) were about their bodies.

"It's alright Iruka, it's obvious that when you let a dog out of its kennel it's bound to see something it has never seen before." Naruto said with a broad innocent smile, then began the slow process of getting himself seated into the silver Hummer.

Once he was in and comfortable he looked up to see everyone staring at him as he was a science experiment or something.

"What?" He asked kind of irritated at the way they were just shamelessly staring.

Kiba burst out laughing. I mean this was hilarious, how in the HELL did they expect him to believe that this obviously pregnant WOMAN was a man.

Yeah, that's rich. Damn, if she wasn't pregnant he would no doubt try to get in her panties, because fuck she was a sexy peice of ass.

Neji who was seated next to Garaa turned to watch kiba as if he had officially just lost his mind.

Shikamaru sighed. Sometimes his boyfriend was just disgusting, it was rather troublesome.

"Please kiba, pray tell what is so funny?" Neji asked as he rested his head against a elegant fisted hand, which in turn caused silky brown locks to spill over his shoulder.

"Her." Kiba replied between breathy giggles, while pointing to an obviously offended naruto.

FOR GOD SAKE HE WASN'T A GIRL!

This was going to be a long day.

Done hhehehe tell me what ya think.


End file.
